


The Road Less Traveled

by DushkuHasDibs



Series: The Divergence Trilogy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Summers - Freeform, F/F, Faith Lehane - Freeform, Fuffy, btvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DushkuHasDibs/pseuds/DushkuHasDibs
Summary: Set immediately post-Chosen: the destruction of Sunnydale has the Scoobies on the run.This story is complete, to be uploaded a chapter at a time.





	1. Escaping Sunnydale

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of a trilogy I wrote ::back in the day:: ;)  
> TRLT was my first fic; the trilogy has been posted on other sites, but since they were mostly Buffy-specific ones that no longer exist I decided to move the tale here. If you've already read it, I hope you enjoy another go, and if this is new to you...well I definitely hope you like it and comment and kudos and share and all of that good stuff! I'd love to hear from you--DHD

" _What are we gonna do now?"_

For a moment, the blonde allowed her mind to explore the possibilities: starting a new life in a new city, Dawn enrolling in a normal high school, owning a car, Norman Rockwell Thanksgivings, washing wine and spaghetti sauce out of her shirts instead of blood and dust.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

They weren't there yet.

...

Faith sat on the bus steps, taking a slow drag off her cigarette. Andrew and some of the girls slept around the fire a little ways off. They had all waited until dark to drive the conspicuous school bus full of battle-bloodied people to a larger area, one with a hospital (and a grocery store). Wood and Buffy, along with many of the girls, were going to have to be at the hospital overnight. Willow and Kennedy were to secure a car or van, since they were the least beat-up and had the best driving records. Giles was trying to find a place for all of them to go. And Xander. . .

Faith ground her cigarette into the dirt with her boot.

She hadn't seen Xander for awhile.

Faith stood up, arching her back. She stuck her hands in her pockets and leaned back against the bus. She sighed. _Come on, Xander_.

Ah. There he was.

She could just make him out in the darkness, slowly making his way back to camp from wherever he'd wandered. He stopped a few hundred feet from the glow of the fire, under one of the few trees in the area.

Faith ducked back in the bus and grabbed a beer from the cooler. It wasn't exactly cold anymore, but it didn't really matter. She started out for the tree.

Xander didn't seem to notice her approaching. She kicked up a few extra rocks and cleared her throat so as not to startle him. He straightened up.

"Oh. Faith. Hey. I was. . ." He let out a short laugh and gestured at the desert. "I was checking out our new place. I cant seem to find any washer/dryer hookups, but hey—it's spacious."

"Can't argue with you there." Faith handed him the beer. Xander looked at her, and took it.

They were both quiet for awhile. The sounds of the desert night were a stark contrast to the last 24 hours; even when it was silent in Sunnydale, there was an anxious vibration in the air that never truly gave you peace. Sometimes that was a good thing; when your mind was racing, preparing, it never really had time to. . .settle.

Xander sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She never stopped talking. God," he laughed again, "she would talk to me while I was asleep. I mean, she thought I was asleep. . . heck, I was _trying_ to sleep most of the time, but. . . but I heard her. And now. . ." Xander looked back out over the desert. "It's so empty. I always thought I liked the quiet, you know? And now I've never been so afraid."

Xander took a deep breath, then pressed his hand to his forehead and ran it down over his eyes. "Any sign of Willow yet? I'm keeping my fingers crossed for an old Mustang."

"Not yet. I'm sure one of them will be back soon to check in. I'm kinda surprised none of the superbrats carried a cell phone into battle."

"Especially since some of them did wear heels."

"Seriously? Are you kidding?"

"I know. I tried to warn them. I got horrible blisters last time I did that."

Faith laughed. Xander smiled and took a swig from his beer. She nodded at him and started back for the bus. She'd rather sleep there than risk a Kumbaya by the fire.

"Hey, Faith?"

"Yeah?" She stopped, cracking her knuckles.

Xander looked at her. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

...

An old Jimmy and a Ford 15-passenger van pulled up to camp within seconds of each other. The sound woke Faith, already a light sleeper. _Something's wrong._

Faith ran out of the bus in time to see Willow and Kennedy jump out of the cars. "Hey."

"Hey," Willow exhaled. "We've got to get everyone moving."

"What's going on? What happened?"

Kennedy shook her head, irritated. "The destruction of an entire town didn't go unnoticed. We got everyone set up in the hospital just in time to catch the broadcast."

"They think it was a terrorist attack," Willow said.

Faith did a take. "Are you KIDDING me?"

"No," Kennedy growled.

"Wow. Ok, 'no rest for the weary,' I guess." Faith sighed.

Willow looked worried. "We've got to everyone away from here. We're still too close to Sunnyda. . . to the site."

"We got a plan?"

"We're supposed to drive east and rendezvous with Giles at a hotel in 2 days. We've got two phones; he's got the third. He's going to call us and see how far we've gotten."

"Where the hell is he?"

Kennedy shrugged. "No idea. He said not to worry, it's all being taken care of. When he knows where we are, he can get us rooms."

"Nice."

"Yeah."

"Wait," Faith said, "What about Buffy? Robin?"

"We figured it was better to leave them at the hospital while we cleared out back here; it will give them a little more time to rest and get proper treatment."

"We'll get them when we drive back through on our way out," Kennedy added.

"Ok," Faith said. She looked towards their 'camp' and shook her head. "We'd better erase as much of this as we can."

"I'll get everyone moving." Kennedy started toward the sleeping forms.

"Hey Willow."

"Yeah?"

"We gotta ditch the bus."

Thirty minutes later, Faith slowed the bus to a stop. The road started to buckle just past the headlights, and Faith knew they were there. She hopped out. Willow stepped out of the Jimmy and gave her a grim smile.

"Well…here we are. Again."

"I gotta admit, Willow—I really thought we could stay away longer than half a day."

"Nah. It may be a collapsed, demon-y, hell-crater, but it's _our_ collapsed, demon-y hell-crater."

"That it is." Faith sighed. "You ready?"

"Sure am."

Faith got into the driver's side of the Jimmy and watched as Willow lit a path for herself in front of the bus. The hole-formerly-known-as-Sunnydale started less than a hundred feet away, but it would still be quite the challenge for the depleted witch. Willow was up for it, however—the bus started to creep forwards. Faith wrapped her hands around the steering wheel and leaned forward. The lower half of the bus was giving off a soft, golden glow, and there was a faint humming in the air that Faith could even feel on her skin. Willow's hair was gently moving, as if caught in a faint breeze. She made no move to brush it out of her face; she was too focused on the task at hand, her hands raised and steady, her eyes unblinking. It took less than a minute for the bus to disappear over the edge and be swallowed by the abyss.

Faith sat up and shook her head slowly. "Damn."

Willow walked slowly back to the car and slid into the passenger's seat. She closed her eyes.

"Willow, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Willow opened her eyes and rolled her head around to look at Faith. She smiled. "Let's get the hell outta here."

...

When they got back to camp, everyone looked locked and loaded. They had done a good job erasing any signs of the fire.

Faith rolled down the driver's window. "Xander, we good?"

Xander glanced at the van, then jogged over. "Yeah; we're good. We're cramped and worried, but good."

"All right then."

Dawn jumped out of the van and ran to the passenger's side of the Jimmy. She opened the door.

". . .Willow?"

Willow smiled slowly. "Hey, Dawnie. You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I just. . ."

"Hate to interrupt you, Pint-Size, but we really gotta split. Willow's fine."

Dawn glared across the car at Faith. Willow quickly intervened.

"Dawnie, you're going to freak Kennedy out, and _then_ where am I gonna be? Hmmm?"

"You sure?"

Faith sighed. "Dawn, ride with us a bit. Hop in the back; let's just get going."

Dawn climbed in while Xander made his way back to the van. After a moment, Kennedy gave a thumbs-up out the window. Faith returned it, and they were off.

...

Faith hated waiting. She also hated hospitals. She leaned against the steering wheel, silently urging Dawn and Xander to pick up the pace. What was the holdup in there?

Willow noticed Faith trying to keep it together. "Hey."

"Yeah? What's up? You see 'em?"

"They'll be here soon."

"Right. Right. Hey, are they gonna be alright, us takin' 'em outta here and everything? Not that I want to leave them here or anything. You know."

"They'll be ok. We just have to keep them rested. But they'll be fine."

"Right. Gotta love that slayer healing."

"Well, yes, but. . ." Willow gave Faith a look. "Robin doesn't quite have that, remember."

Faith got quiet. "No. Right. Of course not."

"He's ok though. I mean, he lost a lot of blood, and his recovery will take a little longer, but he _will_ recover."

"Right." Faith cleared her throat. "Here they are."

Willow watched as Faith jumped out of the car. She turned her eyes to the group. Most everyone was walking out, except for Robin, who was wheeled out by Xander. Buffy was leaning against Dawn.

Willow started as Kennedy opened her door.

"Sorry," Kennedy said, a look of guilt on her face. "I didn't mean to. . . I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Willow smiled and took Kennedy's hand. "Don't worry. I'm of the good."

Kennedy nodded and looked away.

Willow's brow furrowed. She squeezed Kennedy's hand. "Hey."

"Sorry, I just. . ." She laughed nervously. "I just thought this was _done_. You know? I thought I'd just be holding you tonight. Safe."

"I know." Willow wrapped her arms around Kennedy's waist. "You know. . .I still shouldn't drive. You need someone shotgun?"

Kennedy smiled and brushed Willow's hair behind her ear. "Totally."

...

"What do you mean, we don't know where he is?"

"I don't know, Buff, but you know Giles, he—"

"Do I?" Buffy said angrily, taking her arm from around Dawn and straightening up. "Xander, he—"

"—fought at your side yesterday, just like the rest of us," Xander finished. "Buffy, I'm sorry, but we just don't have time to get into this again. We have to—"

"—drive two days into _nowhere._ With injured people. And then wait for his call? I'm sorry, but—"

"What, it's too weird? Really Buffy, for us this sounds pretty mundane."

"Xander, I just don't see how. . ." Buffy grew quiet as her hand traveled up to hold her stomach. She closed her eyes and reached out for the stability of the car.

"Buffy?"

Buffy grimaced. "I'm ok, Dawn." She sighed and looked up at Xander. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry; you're right. Let's just get out of here before people start asking questions."

"All right. Here," Xander held open the passenger door of the Jimmy for her. Willow had already resettled in the van. Buffy eased herself in.

Xander clapped a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "All right, Dawnie; you're in the van with the rest of us. There won't be any more room once we load Robin in the back here; he's got to lie down."

Buffy closed her eyes as Faith and Xander slowly worked Robin into the backseat. At first he'd seemed coherent; but anyone who got close enough to hear him could tell it was nonsense words coming out of his mouth. Drugs were wonderful things. When he was secure, Faith came back around to the driver's side and got in. She glanced at Buffy. "B? You good?"

Buffy didn't open her eyes. "I'm fine. Let's go."

Faith shook her head and started the car.

...

"Where are we?"

Faith gripped the steering wheel and looked at the passenger seat. Buffy was awake. She'd slept the rest of the night through, not even waking up when Dawn kept calling to check in.

"Uh, Arizona. Somewhere."

Buffy slowly sat up straighter, grimacing as she did so. "What time is it?"

"Eleven."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Speed Racer."

"What? B, we had to get out of that place! And anyway, we're not that far in."

"Fine. Where are the others?"

"About 2 hours behind us."

"Why? What happened?"

"Geez, Buffy—nothing happened! They just have about 12 more bathroom and food breaks to worry about than we do. Everything's ok." Faith grabbed her cigarettes off the dash. _Empty. Damn._

Buffy leaned back. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

They heard movement in the backseat. Faith glanced in the rearview mirror. "Robin?"

He murmured something before dropping off again. Faith's focus turned back to the road. Buffy was watching her.

"He's going to be ok, you know. The doctors said we wouldn't have to worry."

"Yeah. That's good."

Buffy's brow furrowed, but she said nothing. It grew quiet again. Buffy stared out the window. As the dry terrain whipped past them, Buffy was reminded of her last wheeled escape from Sunnydale. So much time had passed since then; so much had happened. And of course, the first one had come with knights on horseback. _Hmmm. Wait._ She glanced over her shoulder. _Ok. No horses. We're good._

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"I said you should probably get the phone; I'm sure it's Dawn again. She's been worried about you."

Buffy glanced to the phone Faith was holding out. She hadn't even heard it ringing.

While Buffy talked to her sister, Faith fidgeted in the driver's seat. She needed a break. Badly. Unlike the other car, Faith hadn't stopped for anything. Driving away from Sunnydale had felt so natural, so good. Driving east, she'd met the sunrise of a new day head-on. She felt like she was truly beginning a whole new life, that she was in control of what happened next.

But now Buffy was awake. Faith was frustrated with herself, that her sense of peace and control were never where they should be when Buffy was around. There was always anxiety just below the surface. Now that the spell was broken, Faith realized how hungry she was, how much she had to pee, and how much the car needed gas. She turned off at the next exit.


	2. Dreams

_When Buffy woke up, it was dark. As she slowly became more aware of her surroundings, she realized the car wasn't moving._

_And she was alone._

_She sat up straight and looked in the back of the car. _Empty_. All their stuff was gone too. _No. Am I dreaming? I'm dreaming. I must be. Come on, Buffy. Calm down.__

_Her heart was racing. _They're all gone._ She stepped out of the car; her shoes sank into the sand. She whipped around. _Where was the road…?__

_…Faith…_

_"Faith?"_

_Buffy ran around to the other side of the car. Hers were the only footprints. A chill ran through her. _How long have I been here…?__

_Buffy took a deep breath and put her hands over her eyes. _Think. Breathe. Think._ She was still for a full minute before taking one last breath; she looked at the car again. No broken glass, no dents…no scratches…no keys. No signs of trouble. No signs of anything. What if—_

_No._

But what if she had?

_She didn't. She wouldn't. Not anymore._

Wouldn't she? What if—

_"NO."_

_Buffy's voice reverberated in the darkness. She crossed her arms and started walking. _No…no…no._ But the doubt remained, growing into fear. What if Faith had just been waiting for opportunity? What if she'd been biding her time until she was able to…to…_

_"To _what?"_ Buffy cried, throwing up her arms. She clamped her hands over her ears and dropped to her knees. "She's not like that. She wouldn't just leave me here!"_

_Sharp pain in her abdomen. She'd reopened her wound. Her shirt was sticky, tacky. _Shit._ She pulled away the material, feeling the warmth of the blood spilling out. Then her hands felt something new._

_No no no_

_She wouldn't leave me to die!_

_Buffy looked down as her hands grasped at her wound._

_And pulled out the knife._

…………..

" _Buffy!"_

Faith had her pinned against the side of the car, one arm thrown up against her chest, the other at her throat. Her legs were locked.

Buffy reached up to grab Faith's arms, but Faith quickly dropped her hands down to Buffy's wrists and slammed her up against the car again. Buffy brought her head forward, but Faith was expecting that and ducked to the side, taking Buffy with her. Buffy fell down onto the pavement, and Faith was on her in an instant.

"Buffy, _STOP!"_

The wind was completely knocked out of her by the fall. She kept trying to resist, but her efforts were getting more and more desperate. She was covered with sweat.

"Buffy."

Buffy let herself lie still; she finally focused on Faith as reality started to creep back in. Faith's weight on her pelvis, her shoulders. She felt the hard ground against her back—the sand wasn't there. She slowly turned her head to look at the car and saw the trunk popped, with a cooler and blankets stacked on the ground next to it. There were other cars too, parked alongside the Jimmy, and a couple of dim streetlights. Buffy turned and brought her gaze back to Faith. _She looks terrified. And…sad?_

"Faith…" _Whoa. Don't talk. Ow._

"Hey, B. Take it easy." Her voice was shaky. They were quiet for a moment; Buffy slowly getting her breath back and waiting for her head to stop throbbing, Faith slowly easing up on her shoulders as she sat back. She didn't get up.

"You…you were having a dream." _Oh._ "We're at the motel. Giles got us rooms and…well, we're here first..." _You drive fast._ "You were both asleep, so I started unloading. Robin woke up. It took me awhile to get him…situated…I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

_Uuugggghhh._ Buffy tried to push through the rest of the cloud. _You had me up against the truck…_

"Faith…"

Faith exhaled and ran a hand over her face. She sat back on her heels. "C'mon, B. Let's get you inside. You need…you should rest."

_What's going on? Why aren't you looking at me?_ Faith started to pull her up. Buffy tried to resist. _Wait—_

"Wait. _Wait."_

Faith stopped and looked at her. The fear and sadness flashed across her face again. "Faith. What happened?"

"You had a dream, B. It just got a little…active."

"You had your hand around my throat."

"Ok. It got a _lot_ active."

"Faith…"

"Fine." Faith sighed. "I was helping Robin, and I suddenly felt…I don't know…afraid? Anxious?" She shook her head. "I just had the urge to come back out here. You'd fallen next to the truck. I don't know where you thought you were going, because you were asleep. But…" She stopped. Buffy waited. Faith's brow furrowed as she took a deep breath.

"Anyway. When I got to you, you just…well…" She laughed softly. "You got a lot of power, B. Even when you're unconscious."

"I attacked you."

"Well, yeah. Popped up like you'd been waiting for me. Kinda went at me full force, you know?"

Buffy looked at her. Faith's hands were clenching and unclenching. When she saw Buffy noticing, she stopped.

"You don't remember your dream, B?"

Buffy blinked. _Sand. Darkness. Alone._ "No."

Faith raised an eyebrow.

Buffy set her jaw. "No, I'm sorry. I don't. Really, I don't know what would have made me just…go at you like that." _Blood. Betrayal._

"Listen. You really should get inside. I think we've drawn enough attention to ourselves. We're supposed to be laying low, remember?"

Buffy closed her eyes. "Yeah. Have we ever done that well?"

Faith helped her up. She swung one of Buffy's arms around her neck and held it, while her other hand came around to support her waist. Her fingertips grazed the edge of Buffy's abdomen as they found their place. _The knife._

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

Faith got Buffy set up in the room next to hers and Robin's. She left the door open as she ran back out to the truck to bring in the rest of the stuff and lock it up. She stopped back by Buffy's room on her way to bed. Buffy was lying down, her hand on her stomach. She pulled it away when she saw Faith in the doorway.

"Buffy."

"Yeah?"

Faith hesitated. She cracked her knuckles, shifted her weight. Buffy waited. Finally Faith slid her hands into her pockets and said, "Buffy, I'd never just leave you."

Faith reached for the doorknob and pulled it shut, leaving Buffy speechless.


	3. Getting Out

_This is hell…_ Faith couldn't block out the light piercing her eyes. Doing so would mean taking her hands from her ears, which were shielding her from the voices. _Oh god, the voices…_

She couldn't understand the language they were speaking. It made no sense, and it was showing no signs of stopping. And now that creeping, invasive sensation had returned. Something small. Crawling up her arms…her shoulder…her neck…it was in her hair.

And the light…

_This is hell. This is hell. This is hell._

"I'm going on patrol," Faith announced.

Robin removed his hand from her hair. "What?"

"Yeah. I gotta go." Faith stood up and went to find her boots, cutting off the overhead light. On the other bed, Xander and Andrew continued their discussion.

"Inertial dampeners will never be a reality. They're a plot convenience."

"No they're not, Xander! Automatic doors used to be looked at as a 'plot convenience,' and now they're in every supermarket!"

She found her boots and started to pull them on.

"Fine. But inertial dampeners? Dampening inertia? It's a law of physics. Not everything in high school escaped me, you know."

"We're talking about hundreds of years in the future, not _tomorrow."_

"Faith, wait."

She stopped, clearing her throat. She turned back to face him. "Yeah. What's up?"

Robin looked at her incredulously. "What's…up…?" He frowned. "You know what? Nothing. Never mind. Could you just pass me my medicine?"

Faith bristled, but tried to hide it. "Sure." The bottle was on the table by the door. She grabbed it.

"That gets back to my first point about time travel: going back in time and accidentally killing someone in your family creates the _same_ paradox as if something in your time suddenly never existed at all."

"No, no, no, no—a grandfather paradox is _not_ the same as a causality paradox!"

"Ok, Andrew, now you're just being a geek."

Faith tossed the bottle to Robin. "Anything else?"

He kept looking at her. "No."

"All right, then." She left.

As soon as she pulled the door shut, Faith breathed a sigh of relief. The night air was cool and fresh, not stuffy like the crowded motel room. The air conditioner had just made it worse; she didn't think it had been cleaned in…well…she didn't want to think about it. She took another breath to calm her nerves, then started walking. She didn't really know where, just away. She'd noticed a few places on the drive in that might have some night-life potential—maybe she'd head that way.

_Whatever._ The rest of the gang had shown up about an hour ago. They were split between the four rooms; how she ended up with all the guys, she just didn't know. Though now, she thought she might put up with the Dueling Dweebs better than playing nursemaid to Robin. _How did I get into this? Is he willfully blind? Do I_ look _like the caregiving type?_ She lit up a cigarette as she walked. The whole situation with Robin was not ok. Now that he was truly awake, she couldn't just ignore him any longer. And he didn't seem to be accepting that a roll in the sack before an apocalypse didn't mean lifelong commitment. Hell, it didn't mean next _morning_ commitment. He was making her feel bad for being herself. _I've had enough of that, thank you._

Faith walked faster. At least the mess with Robin had one thing going for it—it had kept her mind off of what had happened earlier that evening with Buffy. But now it was back.

Buffy had been dreaming…right? _So how come I could feel it too?_

Faith had just gotten Robin settled when she'd suddenly felt disoriented. She couldn't remember if she'd emptied the car or not. She'd felt afraid; afraid that something had happened to the car, that someone had stolen everything. But that was ridiculous—there was nothing to this town, no threats, no bad vibes. Nothing. But then a feeling washed over her that she'd abandoned Buffy—that she'd left Buffy to die. She'd felt sick to her stomach. When she closed her eyes against the nausea, she'd seen Buffy kneeling at her feet, the car at some distance in the sand. Buffy's shirt was soaked with blood, which made Faith push back the nausea, open her eyes and run outside, where she'd seen Buffy lying next to the car. Even though she was clearly unconscious, Faith had heard Buffy's spoken fear as plain as day: "She's not like that. She wouldn't just leave me here!" It had hurt. Faith had shrugged it off as she reached under Buffy to pull her up. As she sat her up, something caught her eye—the knife handle sticking out of Buffy's stomach. Faith's jaw dropped, but it had disappeared. When she looked back up at Buffy, she did it just in time to catch a right hook with her face.

Faith shook her head, trying to bring herself back to the present. It _had_ been a slayer dream; she had shared enough with Buffy to know them by now. But she'd never been awake before. _What's going on…?_

No matter. Her wanderings had brought her to some dive called Off the Wagon. Soon Buffy, slayer dreams, Robin, and the jabbering geeks would be nothing but a lonely echo, at least for a little while. _Good enough._ She threw down her cigarette, ground it out with her heel, and sauntered in.

...

Buffy rolled over, grabbed the remote, and turned up the TV. Dawn looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Louder? Really? You've turned it up three times. Don't you have super-hearing or something?"

"Or something."

"Then why…" Dawn's gaze drifted to the bathroom past the two double beds. "Oh. Ew. Do what you need to."

"Thank you." Buffy leaned back in the bed she was sharing with her sister. To be fair, Willow and Kennedy were _trying_ to be quiet. But then both Dawn and Buffy heard…something…bump up hard against the wall. Buffy sighed while Dawn tried to stifle a laugh. "How long are we living like this?"

Dawn smiled. "Giles said just until we know the next city we're driving to. We can leave when we want, as long as we're still safe here. Of course," her brow furrowed, "We probably shouldn't stay _too_ too long. That never works out well in the movies."

"No, it doesn't." Buffy paused. "Where is Giles, anyway? I thought he'd be meeting us here. Or something. I have to ask him about—" _The knife._ "—slayer stuff."

Dawn shifted uncomfortably. "Oh…well…no, he's…I don't think he is."

Buffy looked at her. "Wow. Really? That's the best you can do?"

Dawn blinked. "What?"

"You SO just failed Keeping Secrets 101."

"I did not! It's just…"

"Dawn. Where is Giles?"

She slumped. "Honestly, I don't know. I just know he can take care of us, and that he won't be here for a long time."

Buffy stared. "Wait. When did this happen? Why not? Where is he?"

"Buffy, I _swear_ I don't know."

Buffy stood up. "Why don't I know? Who does know?"

"No one."

Willow and Kennedy came out of the bathroom followed by plumes of steam. Buffy hadn't even heard the water cut off. They froze when they saw her stance.

"Will…did you know about Giles?"

Willow looked to Dawn, who was hanging her head, and then to Buffy. "Yes."

Buffy just stood there, feeling a flush of embarrassment creeping up her neck. Suddenly she felt as small as she did just a few days ago, standing on the porch of her own home after everyone that mattered to her had just told her to leave.

She set her jaw to force back the feelings. "Right, then." She grabbed her shoes and walked out the door.

...

Normally Buffy made it a point not to frequent bars with giant wagon wheels leaning against them, but since those were the only kind in town, well…sometimes exceptions have to be made. _See? I'm flexible. Flexible me._

She pushed her way through the crowd to the bar. The perky bartender who was MAYBE twenty-two set Buffy up with a vodka tonic. Some of her perk left when Buffy asked her for a second before even starting on the first.

Buffy sighed and leaned back against the bar. She stared out over the dance floor, over the heads of scores of people smiling. Flirting. Dancing. _Not caring._

A whole hellmouth less than a thousand miles away from these people and they'd never know it. They'd drink, dance, get hungover, go to work, collect their paychecks, buy cars, take their kids to school, shop for groceries…and they'd never know it. Buffy hung her head. Sunnydale, the hellmouth, her calling…that's all she'd known for years. All she'd ever see for a long time to come. Her eyes watered. Her glasses were empty. She got two more, plus a stare from the perky one. _I used to be perky. I used to be like these people. I used to be free._

Buffy had thought that calling a whole generation of potential slayers to action would…well, honestly, first and foremost close the hellmouth. But she also thought she'd be less alone. Less lonely. Suddenly her eyes widened as her mind started racing. _What if some didn't want to be called? What if they shouldn't be? What if they didn't want this? What if…oh god, what if I've made a horrible mistake?_ She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to keep a grip on herself. _Too much. I'm thinking too much. About too many things._

And trying too hard not to think about others. Like her dream earlier.

Buffy was truly disturbed by what had happened when they'd first gotten to the motel. She'd shared dreams with Faith before, but never when one of them was _awake._ What did it mean? What the hell was going on? She was angry with herself for wanting to ask Giles—hadn't he betrayed her twice now? In what, a month? But the truth was, he could help her. He could help her understand. She counted on him to always be there, somehow. _And now no one will tell me where he is._

She didn't know how many she'd had—Perky kept clearing them away. _Smart._ As she nursed the latest, Buffy looked longingly at the dance floor. Oh, to be a girl again. To not have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Her eyes fell on a beautiful girl dancing like there was no tomorrow. Buffy gave a half-smile as she sipped her drink. The girl was moving, moving, moving, never letting a single guy keep her in one place for long. They didn't seem to mind, though. _There,_ Buffy thought. _Why can't I be like that? Why do I have to have all of this…responsibility? She doesn't. Look how much fun she's having._

The girl spun around, flipping her hair out of her face and grinning at the crowd around her like she knew she'd won.

Buffy spilled her drink on the bar as recognition hit her. _Faith. FAITH!_ Suddenly, for reasons she just couldn't explain, Buffy was enraged. Everything she was feeling—the hurt, the loneliness, the betrayal, the frustration, the anger, the fear—had just found a target, and that target was dancing, oblivious to the danger brewing at the bar.

"Miss?" Perky was trying to get her attention as she cleaned up her drink. "Miss, we got this, if you could just move your arm, there…" She went to gently touch Buffy's elbow, but Buffy had already spun around to catch her wrist. Unfortunately, the room kept spinning. Buffy faltered, and three guys jumped up to support her. Other people started to turn and look. _No. No, no no! Please just leave me alone…_

_..._

At the other end of the bar, a patron noticed the pretty blonde girl faltering and causing a mild scene. _First of the night. Not bad._

But then he looked again, and a smile crept up on his face…

_Slayer._

He tugged on the brim of his hat and took another drink. He liked places like this. The dim lighting hid the green tint of his skin, and tall hats were allowed which meant he could conceal the two short pairs of horns on this head. That, and you got a great treat every now and then. Like the chance to get back at a girl without even getting your claws dirty.

Even though he hadn't lived there in a long time, he knew what had happened in Sunnydale. The whole demon underground knew a hellmouth was closed. While the humans were searching for a terrorist, the creatures with brains knew it was the slayer. _The slayer at the end of the bar._

He smiled again, and put on his red coat. He was going to call the police and let her own world deal with her; she'd beaten his enough. It was so easy he almost felt guilty. Almost. But then, she _had_ interrupted a card game and cost him a lot of kittens…once upon a time.


	4. Sleep It Off

In the middle of the dance floor, Faith noticed her partners were losing interest. She raised an eyebrow and followed their stares to the bar, where she saw a certain blonde struggling with a couple of pretty large guys.

"Buffy!" Faith shoved her way through to the bar, grabbing the first goon and pulling him off. But then she saw that the guys weren't threatening Buffy; they were restraining her. The girl behind the bar looked terrified. Faith signaled the guys to back off.

"No way, lady. We gotta get her outta here."

"It's alright, guys—she's a friend of mine. I'll take care of it."

The guys looked at the slim figure before them with doubt. Faith just crossed her arms and waited. Buffy had stopped struggling and was trying to stand up straight. She wouldn't look at Faith.

Finally the men shrugged and let Buffy go. Buffy let Faith lead her quietly out to the parking lot before she pulled away and glared. "I can take care of myself."

"I can see that. Doing a hell of a job. Come on."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I can't. I can't go back there." Buffy stopped walking and slowly started lowering herself to the ground.

"Hey, B—no, no, no!" Faith grabbed her and got her to move over to the side of the building, where it was dark. She let Buffy sit there, and squatted in front of her. "Buffy, we have to go back to the motel. Does anyone know you're here?"

Buffy didn't say anything; she just closed her eyes. Faith looked at her with concern.

"Hey." _God, I suck at this._ "Buffy, did something happen? Are…are you ok?"

Buffy smiled and laughed softly. "I'm fine. Really. Dawn and Willow have been keeping stuff from me. Giles isn't coming back."

Faith frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Buffy grinned sadly. "They knew. I can't go back there; it's not safe. Spike was safe. He's…he's gone, though."

"Buffy, don't…"

"I talked to him. I could talk to him about this. All of this. But now…now there's no one. There's no one for me to talk to. No one to trust."

_Thanks._ "But B…"

"And you," Buffy said, looking Faith in the eye. "You were in my head. What are you doing? To me? What do you want?"

Faith looked surprised. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just as confused as you are."

"You said you wouldn't leave me. Why did you say that?"

Faith stared. "Because I won't. Because that's what you were afraid of, and I'm telling you—I won't."

Buffy flushed, though from anger or embarrassment Faith couldn't tell. They were quiet for a moment. A couple of people came out of the bar, smiling and swaying. The guys clapped each other on the back, talking about some joke that had started inside and three beers back. The girls were laughing and ran ahead to the pickup truck. An argument over who was driving, then they all took off into the night.

"What do you want to do?"

Buffy blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. It's getting late. You're not at your best. You don't want to go back—fine. But you gotta tell me what you want to do."

Buffy studied her. Faith was sitting in front of her, looking at her intently. Buffy felt a wash of anxiety go through her. _She's stronger than me. Right now, in this instant…_ Faith _is stronger than me._ Faith was looking at her with such strength and…concern? _…_ that Buffy just couldn't take it. She felt her eyes start to well up.

"Please…please just get me out of here. I'll go back but…not now. In the morning."

Faith cracked her knuckles and stood up. "Ok. Wait here."

Five minutes later, Faith came out of the bar with directions scrawled on a cocktail napkin.

...

"That's all you've got here?"

"That's it. I wouldn't be too picky if I was you; you know what time it is?"

Faith sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. Thanks for the discount." _She's gonna flip out._

Faith walked back over to Buffy, shrugging her shoulders. "Here's the deal, B. All they have here is rooms with a single bed. But if we just use one room, and we're out real early, then we can have it for…well, for what I've got in my pocket, really. Which ain't a lot."

Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head. "Great."

Faith crossed her arms and looked away, shifting her weight. "If you want…I mean, I'll get you set up and walk back. It's not that far. Someone could pick you up in the morning."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's too far."

"Nah, it's only like, five or six—"

"We'll take it." Buffy stood up and spoke louder to the man behind the desk. "We'll take it; thank you." She pushed open the door and walked outside.

Faith exhaled slowly and went back over to the desk. She handed the man cash; he gave her the key.

"Number seven, right along the side there."

"Right. Thanks."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Hey, uh…good luck with that one. Seems like you got yourself a handful."

Faith sighed. "You have no idea."

She found Buffy outside leaning against the wall. They made their way to the faded blue door marked with a shiny brass "7." _Ooh. Recently renovated._ Faith unlocked the door and pushed it wide.

The room was cozy at best. Dresser, TV, nightstand, lamp, bed. A small door to their right indicated the presence of a bathroom. Faith's skin started to crawl as she thought back to the room she had once called home. This was about half the size, but still…the memories kept trying to come back. Faith shook them off.

"Ok, B…" But Buffy had already gone into the bathroom and closed the door. _Fine. This is going to be great._

Faith went over to the TV and cut it on. _No remote. Swell._ She messed with it until she found a station that was less grainy and called it success. She laid back on the bed with one arm tucked behind her head. She was making every effort to relax, but was failing miserably; all she could think about was whether or not Buffy was ok. It bothered her that she cared. Buffy gave her no reasons to care, just reasons to feel inadequate. _Healthy._ But she couldn't help feeling protective of Buffy, and she didn't know why. She laughed softly to herself; all she'd wanted was to blow off some steam and not deal with anything tonight. _Next time I'll just play nursemaid._

Buffy came out of the bathroom and pulled off her shoes. Faith tried to be engrossed in her film…TV show…whatever it was. It didn't work. "You ok?"

Buffy pulled back the covers on her side and slid under, turning so her back was to Faith. "I'm fine. Goodnight."

_You're welcome._ _Geez._ "Nite."

Twenty minutes later, Faith still hadn't figured out what she was watching. _I quit._ She glanced to the sleeping form next to her. Buffy's breathing was slow and regular; she was totally out. Faith got up carefully to cut off the TV, then crawled back onto the bed.

...

_Buffy was still kneeling in the sand; the knife was a few feet in front of her. She had stopped bleeding, but had not found the strength to get up yet._

_Faith was standing over her shoulder, arms crossed. She walked around Buffy until she was right next to the knife. She stared at it awhile, then leaned over to pick it up. The blood was still fresh on the blade. She turned her head to Buffy._

_Buffy slowly looked up, completely at a loss. Faith kept her eyes locked on Buffy's as she wiped the knife clean on her pant leg. She gazed at it for a moment, felt its weight. Then she turned and hurled the weapon into the night._

_Buffy blinked as Faith turned back to her and held out a hand. She took it. As she stood up, lighting cracked above them. The wind picked up, and they had to shield their faces from the sand. It was getting stronger, but then Buffy remembered—the car. They'd be safe if they got back to the car. She turned back._

_But the car was gone. There was no trace of it. Buffy started to panic. She called out to Faith; she could barely see past the swirling sands. She heard Faith's answering cry, and felt a strong hand grab her arm. Buffy grabbed back._

_And that was the moment it started to hail. The slayers clung to each other and tried to push through, though to where they didn't know. Faith stumbled, but Buffy hauled her back up and they pressed on. Soon the ground felt more solid beneath their feet. It was easier to run, and with less sand blowing around it was easier to see. Buffy could just make out a small shelter in the distance. "Look!"_

_Faith saw it—with a burst of energy they made it there in a few minutes. The small shack was barely standing, and if the wind didn't stop soon it would collapse entirely. But the temporary shelter from the hail was welcomed. Buffy looked at Faith. "You ok?"_

_Faith was breathing heavily. She gave a half-grin. "Five by five."_

" _Right."_

" _Can't you dream about, I don't know…school? Guys? Something boring?"_

_Hail smashed through the roof of the shack, catching Buffy's shoulder. She cried out and fell to one knee. Faith dropped down and gripped her shoulder. Another chunk crashed through, hitting Faith in the back. She fell forward onto Buffy and they both ended up on the floor. Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith, trying to shield her. "Faith!"_

_Faith gritted her teeth. "I'm ok."_

_Buffy glanced up, watching as another section of the roof was torn apart. "We have to get out of here."_

" _What? And go into that? Are you nuts?"_

" _We don't have a choice!"_

_Faith really couldn't argue. They helped each other up and looked towards the door, listening to the wind howl against it._

" _On three," Buffy instructed. "One…two…three!" They charged through the door—_

— _and into a balmy breeze, blowing softly over a grassy plain. The morning sun felt warm on their skin. Faith raised her eyebrows. "Nice work, B."_

_But Buffy suddenly felt nervous. She turned slowly, her eyes darting around the terrain, searching for signs of…anything. To her left, she noticed a subtle change in the brush pattern; some of it started to bend in a different direction. She squinted. "It's a path."_

_Faith followed Buffy's gaze and nodded. "Let's go, then."_

_As they walked, Buffy became more and more apprehensive. Faith didn't comment; she just kept pushing forward. Buffy started to sweat. "There's something up ahead." Faith's brow furrowed; she glanced at Buffy, then back at the path. "Feels ok to me, B."_

" _No." Buffy started trembling. She hesitated, then slipped her hand into Faith's for comfort. "I want to wait here."_

_Faith swallowed and held Buffy's hand. They stopped walking and faced each other. Buffy's eyes were pleading with her, begging her to not go forward. Faith looked at her with worry, but then something over Buffy's shoulder made her eyes go wide. "Uh…B…I gotta be honest; I think we should keep going."_

_Buffy looked at her with confusion, then turned around to see what Faith was looking at._

_Behind them, the plain was slowly being devoured by a swirling vortex of wind, hail, and darkness. The world was vanishing. The ground was starting to quake beneath them as it was torn up and pulled into the storm._

_Faith squeezed Buffy's hand and firmly pulled her onward. When she looked to her companion, Faith saw that tears were running freely down Buffy's cheeks as she was forced to keep going. But there was nothing Faith could do—they couldn't go back._


	5. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Hey Boss—we got a tip called in."

Chief Williams looked up from his paperwork; there wasn't that much, and he was looking forward to starting the weekend early. The biggest problems his department faced in a typical month involved DUIs, domestic disturbances, or speeding tickets—nothing he needed to be here for, and certainly nothing big enough to require tips called in. He put down his pen.

"A tip? About what? Dan driving his truck into Becky's fence? I know who did it. It was Dan."

"No, nothing like that. You know that city in California? The one that everyone's saying was hit by terrorists?"

Williams's brow furrowed. "Yes. Completely destroyed, right?"

Andy nodded. He wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Andy. What is it."

"Well, we got a call says the people responsible are in town."

"What? Who are they? I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, have you?"

"No, but this guy, he said…well…"

"What? Spit it out."

"He said it's a group of girls, Sir."

Williams looked confused; after a moment his face broke into a wide grin. "Ok, Andy—you got me. You got me good."

"No Chief, really—"

"No, _Andy_ —really. It's been fun, but I'm gonna finish up my work, give my wife a call, and go camping."

Andy twisted his hands together. "Chief, I wouldn't've bothered you if I hadn't already checked it out. The leader of these girls has apparently been questioned in at least two different murders. Another recently escaped from a prison in L.A. She was in for several killings."

"Ok…murder and suspicion of murder doesn't make someone capable of turning an entire city into rubble."

"A crater, Sir."

Chief Williams ran his hands over his face before folding them on his desk. "That's the version you believe? Does that even sound like it makes any kind of sense?"

Andy shifted nervously. "Sir, please just let me check further. Guy that called said they've got a large group traveling with them. Shouldn't be too hard to find out if a lot of girls checked into town recently. And I got images from that prison of the one who escaped…"

Williams held up a hand. "Ok, Andy. Then you do it. You check. But you do it quietly. I don't want to be the guy that let them get away; but I certainly don't want people worrying that we got killers in this town if that ain't the case."

"Yes Sir."

Andy left quickly. Williams exhaled long and slow, then picked up the phone to call his wife. They might be leaving a little later.

…

Buffy stirred in her sleep. She had moved closer to Faith during the night, and now gripped her shoulder for comfort…

_Buffy tightened her grip on Faith's hand as she wiped the nervous sweat from her brow. There was a fork in the road. Each way led to…nothing. An equally overcast and grassy world awaited them at the end of either._

" _Not to rush you or anything, B, but…vortex?"_

_Buffy swallowed. This was it. Something was wrong here. There was definitely a right or wrong choice. She could feel it._

" _Buffy…"_

_She squinted. It was a trap. She could feel her hair being picked up and tossed about by the swirling winds closing in behind them._

" _We don't choose either."_

" _What? Buffy—"_

_She turned to face Faith. "We don't choose either! That must be it."_ Maybe.

_The winds were picking up. The gentle world they'd spilled into wouldn't last much longer. Faith pulled away from Buffy, crossing her arms and letting her gaze fall on the grass whipping back and forth. "How ya figure?"_

" _Because there's no way to make a choice!"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

_The sky started turning a sickly color, almost like a bruise._

" _The paths are identical, so either staying here or moving forward, it doesn't matter."_

" _If I were you, B, I'd choose the path with all the other slayers on it!"_

_Buffy froze. "What are you talking about?"_

_Faith had to yell over the wind. "The paths are clearly_ not _the same, Buffy! One has sharp rocks and a pissed-off looking monster dog, and the other has fifty slayers, for God's sake!"_

_Buffy's eyes grew wide as she whipped back around, checking the paths again._ This is it. The fear. _All she saw was grass…She shook her head._

" _Buffy, please! Please, go to them!"_

" _You're lying! There's no one there! It doesn't matter what we do!"_

_Buffy took a step forward and the ground fell out from under her. Faith dropped to her stomach and caught Buffy's arms just in time; then the ground started to quake._

_Forty feet below Buffy, the earth was churning and glowing red-hot, spitting bits of molten rock up at the slayers dangling precariously over the edge. Buffy was struggling, trying to get a solid foothold in the exposed wall._

_She felt the hands on her arms slipping. She looked up and saw the fear in Faith's eyes as she dropped another inch. Immediately, Buffy stopped reaching for the wall and locked her hands around Faith's arms. She tensed her body as Faith put everything she had into hauling Buffy up and over the edge, back to solid ground._

_Buffy kept an iron grip on Faith as she kept gulping air, trying to get her heart out of her throat. Faith was shaking as she held Buffy to her. She kissed the top of her head, then pulled back to brush Buffy's hair out of her face._

_"All right, Buffy—that's it."_

_Buffy looked at her, eyes wide, adrenaline pumping. "What?"_

_Faith was almost thrown off balance when the ground gave another lurch. She caught herself, then grabbed the front of Buffy's shirt and pulled her up. "I'm makin' the choices now. We're going to the right. That's where all the slayers are. I don't know why you can't see them, but you're gonna have to trust me to get us out of here."_

_Buffy looked distraught, and took one last desperate glance ahead to try to see what they'd be heading into…but she couldn't. She didn't take her eyes from the road ahead when she said, "Ok…"_

" _Let's go. Fast!"_

_Faith took off running with Buffy close behind her. More of the earth started to give way with each passing moment. The wind had picked up the falling debris and was hurling it about, while in the darkening sky lighting was starting to flash wildly. Buffy glanced back and saw less than a hundred feet between herself and the drop, and the distance was becoming less. When she turned back around, she couldn't help the small cry that escaped her throat when she realized she'd lost sight of Faith._

" _Faith!" Eighty feet and closing…_

_She looked around frantically, suddenly losing her direction and running off the path. She wasn't off it for long when Faith seemed to appear out of nowhere, grabbing her hand and pulling her back on track._

" _We're almost there! Stay close to me!"_

_It took all of their strength to not get pushed off course by the roaring winds. They gave a final burst of speed as Faith signaled they were in the final stretch. Buffy closed her eyes against the burning wind. She could still hear Faith's voice: "You've got it! You've got—_

…

—two minutes to get your asses out of there before I charge you for another day! I'm serious! When I get back, I'm opening this door and I will remove you myself!" The manager shook his head and marched back to his office.

On the other side of the door, the slayers were now awake; neither one of them moved as their minds slowly made the transition back to reality. Faith's made it first. She didn't know what to do when she realized Buffy's back was pressed tightly to her body, and that her arms were wrapped around the blonde slayer. _We're…spooning? I'm spooning her. Oh God, she's gonna kill me._

But Buffy wasn't killing her. In fact, when Buffy came back to the real world and realized whose arms she'd placed herself in, she reached around and pulled Faith's arms tighter. Neither one of them fully understood why; but they both knew it made them feel better. Buffy spoke first. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…you?"

Buffy nodded softly. Then she slowly rolled over until they were looking at each other. "What was that?"

Faith was at a loss. "I…I don't know." She was starting to feel…uncomfortable. "I think we should call Kennedy to come and get us before that guy comes back, though."

_Right._ "Yeah. Ok. Um…I'm just gonna…"

"Sure. I'll call."

Buffy got up and walked over to the bathroom. She hesitated at the door. "Faith?"

"Yeah, B?"

_Why are you being so protective? Why am I letting you? Why do you make me feel better? Would you just hold me again?_ That last one really bothered her and threatened to come out. "Nothing. Never mind." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Faith sat on the bed, unsure of what was going on. She sighed, then picked up the phone to call their motel.

…

Willow was waiting anxiously at the window while Dawn made up her bed. Xander came through the door with a box full of donuts. Willow looked at him quizzically.

"What? Just because there's no Sunnydale means there's no donuts? I think it's important to establish order in this brave new world by holding on to our dearest traditions."

Dawn ran over and grabbed a pastry. "I think he's right."

Willow gave a small grin.

"Relax, Will. It's gonna be fine."

"I know. I just…I wish it hadn't come out like that, you know? There were better ways to tell her—"

"—that Giles is M.I.A.? I doubt it."

"Xander, she just…she just looked so sad. Disappointed, in me. When did we stop telling each other stuff?"

Xander sighed. "I know where you're going with this. This isn't like at the house, Will; this is different."

Dawn frowned. "Not to Buffy."

"Well," Xander threw up his hands. "It _is_ different. And I'm sorry, but we've got to look out for each other. All of us, looking after every person here. We have sick people one room over. We have dead people who didn't even make it."

"Xander…"

"I'm serious, Will. Some people are faring a lot worse right now than Buffy. And when were you supposed to tell her about Giles? We just hadn't gotten the chance yet."

"I still don't know what to say." Willow crossed her arms.

"That's because he gave us nothing to talk about," Dawn said. "I don't know how he got out as fast as he did. He won't tell us where he is or what he's doing. All we know is he can somehow help us, no matter where we are, as long as we call him. What _is_ that?"

Xander picked up a second donut. "Creepy?"

Willow sighed. "I just want all of us to be okay. With…with all of us. Because you're right, Xander: we're all we've got, you know?"

Xander's response was cut off by the sound of the Jimmy pulling up in the gravel outside. Willow met Xander's eyes, and all three went out to meet the returning slayers.

Kennedy hopped out first, slamming the door shut on the driver's side. "Hey. Picked up some girls—hope you're ok with that, Baby."

Willow smiled as Faith got out next, pulling the seat forward for Buffy. "Is everyone…all right?"

Faith swaggered around to the front of the car. "Yeah, we're cool. Just had to get out for a bit, you know? Away."

Willow could see that Kennedy wanted to tell her something. Willow looked at her, concerned, but Kennedy just shook her head and put her hands in her pockets.

Dawn piped up. "Sure. Who doesn't want to escape from too many girls using too few bathrooms?"

Xander sighed. "See, when I tell the story, I prefer to focus on the too many girls, not enough jello-wrestling and pillow fights part."

Buffy crawled out of the backseat; Willow stepped forward. She hesitated. "Buffy…I…"

"Will, don't worry about it. Really." She looked tired.

"But I didn't want you to…I mean…"

"Willow, I'm sorry."

Xander raised his eyebrows; Buffy continued. "I haven't been…" She took a deep breath. "I overreacted, and I'm really sorry. Can we…talk later?"

Willow tried not to let her surprise show. She nodded, and smiled.

Faith had been leaning against the hood; now she stood up and crossed her arms. "So…what's the sitch? Are we checking out? Are we staying? What?"

Dawn shrugged. "Well, we thought it would be best to stay just one more day. We really haven't gotten a chance to _rest_ , rest, which the worst of our wounded really need. I think Robin especially could use another twenty-four hours of being still."

Willow noticed that Faith got uncomfortable at the mention of Robin's name.

Buffy gave a quick nod. "Sounds good. I'm gonna go…take a shower." She shook her head. "And sleep." She disappeared into their room, leaving Faith to become even more uncomfortable when she realized the others were waiting for _her_ to explain why Buffy didn't get enough sleep last night. Xander took pity on her.

"Faith." She turned to him as he gestured to the other end of the lot. "They still have the cold remains of this morning's continental breakfast. I'm looking to round up some rubbery eggs in case we need to patch any tires. Wanna come with?"

Faith gave a half-smile. "Yeah. Sure. But I can't…I dunno, I can't hang around here all day. I gotta move. I'll see which of the girls want to train, take 'em out somewhere."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "We just fought a week ago. Who in their right mind—"

"I'll go," Kennedy said, straightening up.

"Great. See who else wants in. I'll meet you at the van in twenty." Faith and Xander left, leaving Dawn bewildered. Kennedy laughed. "Dawn, it's what we do. What can I say? We're a restless bunch."

"Frankly, I think there's something _wrong_ with this bunch." Dawn went back to the room.

Kennedy started off to round up other slayers, but Willow stopped her. "And just where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Whoops. Not stealthy?"

"Not stealthy. What happened?"

Kennedy sighed and gave a quick glance over her shoulder before speaking. "Nothing. Well, not _nothing_ , but…something. I dunno."

Willow looked concerned. Kennedy shook her head. "Ok, sorry—let me start over. I had a dream last night. It seemed…well, mostly boring, but a little weird. And I know this is going to sound stupid, but I woke up feeling like it may have been important."

Willow's eyes widened with understanding. "Kennedy…did you have a slayer dream? A…a vision?"

Kennedy was getting agitated, but tried to keep her voice down. "I don't _know_. The others newbies were there, but they were kind of faint; it was hard to make them out. And we all just seemed to be waiting for something. Then Faith burst in, like out of nowhere…you know how people do that sometimes, in dreams? But it was for less than a second, and then I woke up. And then Faith called us."

Willow's mind was racing. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"It just seemed like a regular dream to me. Nothing weird, nothing scary. I mean, I don't think it's weird for the only people I've seen for days to have cameos in my dreams. But when I got to Buffy and Faith today, they weren't really talking or looking at each other. It made me wonder if they had a dream, too, and if something bigger happened last night."

"I'm glad you told me. I hadn't even thought about the shared dream aspect of all of you being slayers. If it was a vision, we'll have to try to figure out what it means. You said all the others were faint?"

"Yeah. Except Faith—she was totally there. I wonder if that has to do with us being new, like maybe we'll grow into it or something."

Willow's brow furrowed. "Maybe. What about Buffy? Was she solid too?"

Kennedy blinked. "She wasn't there at all."

…

Buffy stepped into the hot shower, grateful for the relief it promised. She pressed her hands into the cool tile and leaned into the spray, trying to stay as still as possible and let the water run wherever it wanted, relaxing muscles that had been held so tightly. When the tears came she let them, knowing they would blend with the water raining down on her body; they would be washed down her chest, over her hips, and gently circle her legs before being carried far, far away.


	6. Breaking Up and Breaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS. I forgot to upload and am a ::jerkbag::  
> my deepest apologies! posting multiple chapters today!

Faith got back to the van to see that all of the girls were just as restless as she was; the opportunity to get out and do _anything_ other than stay in their crowded rooms fighting over which channel was the least awful could not be passed up. Andrew was next to the side door, trying to organize the seating. He looked at Faith with relief. "Oh, thank God," he said. "You'd think Uma Thurman was out in the desert in full Kill Bill gear signing autographs at the rate these girls were ready to go."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. All right."

"Well, we need the keys, so hop to it!" And before she could say anything, he was off to the other side of the car to catch a straggler.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. Xander had taken the van out earlier to get donuts; the keys were in their room. _It's fine. You can't avoid it forever. Maybe he'll be asleep._ She braced herself and walked in.

Robin was propped up on the bed, watching TV. Faith took her time closing the door, not wanting to turn around. But eventually she had to, and she shoved her hands in her pockets. "Hey."

"Hello." He didn't turn away from the TV.

"I'm…uh, taking the girls out to train."

"So I hear."

"Yeah, they're getting a little stir-crazy."

"They are, are they?"

"Yeah, so I'm just gonna get the keys and—"

"You're avoiding me." He finally looked at her.

Faith leaned against the door and crossed her arms, trying not to roll her eyes. "I'm taking the girls out. This isn't about you." _Isn't it?_ "I'm just…gettin' restless."

"Yeah. I'm finally understanding that."

"Ok Robin, look—what do you want me to say? You're obviously waiting for something."

"Gosh, Faith, I just don't know. I guess I thought you'd be a little more compassionate."

"Why?"

He looked at her strangely. "I guess I thought there was more here than there actually is," he said slowly.

She felt a twinge of guilt and looked away. "Robin, I'm sorry you're hurt and all, and I hope you get better, just like I hope the others get better, but…"

"…but nothing more than that," he finished. They were both quiet for a moment.

"I worry about you, Faith."

"Wow. You wanna try that one more time?"

"I'm serious. I see this beautiful, strong woman in front of me who is afraid to get too close to people."

Faith laughed, irritated, and started a fast-paced hunt for the van keys. "And sleeping with you could fix that? Nice. Though you might have wanted to try that line ten years ago." _Not on the beds…not around the nightstand…_

"I didn't mean it like that. I just don't get the impression that you're…connected to a lot of people. If we're not more than friends, fine—but I'm afraid you've never looked for anything deeper with anyone."

"If you want to stay friends, Robin, you need to start minding your own business and keeping your opinions to yourself." _Not next to the TV…not on the dresser…_

"Faith, I'm just saying it's ok to be yourself around people. You don't have to hide everything all the time. Your world is different now—however you grew up, however guys treated you, however your parents or your friends failed you; that's in the past. You don't have to hide here. No one's going to judge you."

Faith's mind was screaming at her: _You condescending pig. Thank you for summing up my past in a sentence. You're still trying to put the 'pal' in principal, aren't you? You are so sure you've got me pegged. I could tell you stories that would make you sick…_

But he didn't deserve to know anything more about her, which was what he was after. She grabbed the keys (they were next to the sink) and when she looked him in the eye she was deathly calm.

"You want to know what I see, Robin? I see that this isn't about me at all; this is about _you_ being uncomfortable with people who keep their distance, people you can't read. _I_ see someone who needs to believe everyone has to be rescued, that they all long for warmth, openness, and to be taken care of. Because I also see that that's really what _you_ need, isn't it? Someone to rescue you. To take care of you. You're like a sad, lost little boy looking for his mother. I'm not your mother. And I'm not here to take care of you. Grow up."

She knew her words would hurt, but she had no idea how deeply. Robin looked as though he'd been physically struck, but she started walking and didn't pay attention to the complex web of emotions playing out across his face. If she had, she would have received some warning of the nature of the statement he decided to make.

"Maybe if my hair was a little more blond."

She stopped. "What are you talking about?"

He straightened up. "I heard what the First said to you that night. Just the end of it, but that was enough. You love her, don't you?"

Faith glared at him and tried to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. "Who, 'her?'" But Robin didn't say anything; he just looked at her with quiet triumph.

Outside, the horn blasted across the parking lot. Faith jumped, to her embarrassment, and then Kennedy threw the door open. She saw immediately that she had interrupted something. "Um…sorry…Andrew, with the horn and all…so…" She cleared her throat. "So! You ready?"

Faith glanced once more at Robin; he'd reached for the TV remote and turned the sound back up. He had a very satisfied look on his face. _Not good. This isn't over…_ "Yeah," she said, handing the keys to Kennedy on her way out. "You drive."

…

"I think something's wrong."

Willow and Dawn looked up to see Buffy drying her hair with a towel. She walked over to the bed they were sitting on and perched on the edge.

Willow looked at her quizzically. "Wrong? Wrong how? With that?"

Buffy hesitated. She'd thought that once she started, the rest would follow easily, but it didn't. Willow and Dawn waited patiently, though concerned, as Buffy played with the towel in her lap. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"Faith and I have been sharing dreams. Not that we haven't before but…it's just that it doesn't usually happen unless something big is going on."

"Do you think something else is about to happen?" Dawn asked.

"It's hard to say. It's been very different—they're usually not so violent, so…I was so helpless."

Willow leaned in. "Helpless?"

Buffy squirmed. "We were in danger, and I couldn't see the way out. Everything looked the same. But Faith…she could see. She saved us. She practically had to drag me to safety."

"Was this last night?"

Buffy looked at Willow. "Yes."

"Huh. Kennedy had a dream last night. I guess it was her first 'slayer dream.' But she said Faith was there, and all the other girls as well, though she couldn't see them as clearly. I wonder if the dreams are related…"

Buffy felt awkward and embarrassed. "Well…that's actually the 'something' I think might be wrong," she said. "The safe path in our dream apparently led to all the other newly-called slayers. I couldn't see them, but Faith could see them clearly. And if Kennedy could see her…"

"…then they can share dreams," finished Dawn. She raised an eyebrow. "But you can't."

Willow looked troubled, distracted; Buffy could see the wheels turning. "Will, before you go solving my trouble, you should know all the pieces."

Willow's focus came back to the real world. "What else?"

"The first dream we shared…well…I was actually the only one who was asleep."

Dawn raised another eyebrow. "Huh?"

"When we first got here, I had a dream while I was sleeping in the car. Faith was unpacking. But after I woke up, she said something to me from my dream; not like a coincidence—she was telling me to let me know she was there."

"And you didn't see her?"

Buffy shook her head.

Willow stood up and crossed her arms, deep in thought. "So…it sounds like something might be going on with Faith, then."

"Maybe."

"Maybe it has something to do with the spell we cast. With the scythe? Maybe because she was already a slayer, it…something else might have happened to her. But if that's the case…"

"…then why didn't anything happen to Buffy?" Dawn finished.

"First things first," Willow said quickly, knowing her worried friend's unspoken words. "We don't even know if something _has_ happened to Faith."

"Right," said Buffy. "It could be a…a new kind of vision, or something. That we haven't faced before? Maybe this is the only way to get the message to us."

"Then you all have to pay attention to them. We may have to put pieces together from everyone's different dreams. In the meantime, I'll meditate on the spell we cast. There may have been something we didn't take into account."

…

"Ok! Now, it's like a vampire ran up on you from behind! Yeah! Oh no, here come three more from the sides! What do you do? Right kick, left kick!"

"Andrew."

Andrew had his hands cupped around his mouth, shouting orders to the slayers. When Faith said his name, he stopped. "Yes?"

"Chill out."

"Right." He sipped his soda and ran to the van to sit down. Xander was already enjoying the shade there, and gave her a look that said _thank you very much_. She mouthed a _sorry_ to him and turned her focus back to the slayers' friendly sparring.

They'd found a good open stretch of desert just outside of town and were enjoying putting their muscles and their power to good use again. She had to admit; they looked pretty good. Strong. She didn't notice Kennedy approach her.

"Hey!"

"What's up?"

Kennedy crossed her arms. "I was going to ask you the same thing. You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Oh really?"

Faith rolled her eyes and gave a wry smile. "Gimme a break, Ken."

"Fine." Kennedy assumed a fighting stance. "Let's go. If you're not too intimidated."

Faith grinned. Kennedy was ok. "All right, Rich Girl. Got yourself a fight."

The first few minutes consisted of casual punches and kicks. Lots of dodging; little connecting. But as the adrenaline started pumping, the slayers felt themselves react with that sense of purpose and determination. Kennedy went for Faith's legs; Faith leapt over the sweep and grabbed Kennedy's arm. Kennedy took advantage of her low position to roll back, planting a foot in Faith's gut, flipping her backwards into the dirt. They both jumped right up, Kennedy immediately having to dodge a kick to the head. Faith was able to get in several hits—she pulled back. Kennedy popped her shoulders and grinned. "None of that, now. I'm a slayer, you know-I can take it."

Faith smiled, cocked her head, and didn't say anything. She knew she could take Kennedy easily, slayer or not. Not that Kennedy was a poor fighter; she was clearly the strongest of the newbies. _But still a newbie._ Just because you could take the hit didn't mean you should. _And what in the hell is that…?_

Kennedy took advantage of Faith's momentary distraction to land a punch that sent Faith spinning to the ground. "Oh god!" She immediately crouched next to her. "Are you ok? Seriously."

Faith winced and rubbed her cheek. "I'm ok. Thanks for keeping my ego in check."

"What?"

"Nothing." Faith stood up. "You see that?"

Kennedy followed her gaze to the highway. "A police car." Her blood suddenly turned to ice as she realized something…

"Right," Faith said. "He drove past, slowed, and just made another pass. We gotta get outta here. He knows who we are. He's waiting for backup."

…

Buffy had been enjoying a dream-free nap when Dawn shook her awake. One look at her sister's face and Buffy's heart dropped to her stomach. "What?" "We have to go. Now."

"Where is everyone? What's happened?"

"Willow's helping Robin to the car. Kennedy called—the police recognized them."

Buffy could have kicked herself. _We stayed too long. We got comfortable._ She was already out the door. Dawn jumped in the backseat with Robin while Buffy grabbed the front seat. Willow was chanting as she put the car in drive. Buffy looked at her. "Is that safe?"

Dawn ignored her. "The others took off straight from fighting."

"Are they ok? Where are they headed?"

Dawn shook her head. "We have to call them once we're all far, far away."

As Willow pulled out of the motel, three police cruisers were pulling in. Buffy's eyes went wide as an officer seemed to look directly into them.

"They can't see you," Willow said, having stopped her chanting. "Anyone looking for us will be unable to see or hear us, at least for the next few hours. That should buy us some time."

Buffy let go the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Ok. Let's try to find the others."

…

As Andy watched from his patrol car, the girls started loading back into the van. He couldn't tell if they knew he was there for them or not; maybe they were just done with their…fighting thing. Either way, maybe his backup shouldn't stop at the motel first—he had a feeling most of the girls were here. He had to radio them again. He reached over for the switch and saw a brunette girl standing on his passenger side. She waved. "What the hell…?"

Someone grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him up through his own open window, slamming him on the hood of the car. Thick brown hair, tattoo on her arm…as his blood drained from his face he realized this was the main girl from the file, the one from the L.A. prison. "Faith…"

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm impressed. So many guys don't take the time to remember a girl's name." The other girl came around to the front and stood next to Faith. He wondered what they were doing, when he heard the van start up and pull away.

"Yeah…" he looked back at Faith. "Sorry, but we can't have you comin' after us. I know you think you're doing your job and all, but trust me, buddy-you're on a wild goose chase."

His breathing was quick and shallow. "Please…please don't kill me."

Faith's brow furrowed. "Wasn't planning on it. Unless you're planning on doing something stupid. Are you planning something stupid?"

"N—no. No."

The other girl shrugged. "Then you should be fine."

The girls exchanged a look. Besides terrified, Andy was baffled; these girls were nothing like he thought they'd be. His breath started to slow—he didn't think they wanted to kill him. _Why not? There's no one around. It would be easier, and certainly faster. What are they doing?_

Faith looked him in the eye. "Do you have backup coming? They know where you are?"

Andy nodded.

"Good. Ok, hop in the backseat."

"What?"

"Oh, right; I forgot—leave the gun with us."

He looked from one to the other. Considering he'd been hauled out his window, he didn't think a struggle on his part would be wise.

"Ok."

The other girl took his gun, then Faith pushed him in the backseat, handcuffing him to the grate for good measure. She closed the door, then went back to the front to turn on the AC. He gaped at her. The other girl grinned. "She's really just a big softie, you know."

Faith glared at her, then looked to him. "Keep your head down."

"Ok."

Andy kept his head bowed as he heard them walking off. He heaved a sigh of relief. .He decided to turn in his two weeks' notice tomorrow.


	7. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter uploaded today! Make sure you read chapter 6 first :)

"Will—over there!"

Buffy had spotted Faith and Kennedy walking along the brush beside the road. "What the hell are they doing? Why aren't they with the van?"

"I see them." Willow pulled off the road in front of them. Buffy jumped out while Willow popped the trunk. Faith and Kennedy ran to the Jimmy.

The blonde slayer was beside herself. "What were you thinking? Do you have a phone with you? Anything? We can't split up!"

"Buffy, just get in the car," Faith said angrily, jumping into the rear compartment and slamming the door. Kennedy crawled in the backseat between Dawn and Robin. Buffy bristled, got in, and they took off again.

Willow was worried. "What happened? Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, baby, we're fine; we had to buy the others some time, that's all."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Did you guys think about how you were going to get back?"

"No," Kennedy shot back. "We did what we had to. We would have found you. And you found us, so it's really not a problem, is it?"

"We just can't—"

"B, come on. Kennedy's already said it. There was a van full of other people to think about. We did what we had to do."

Robin raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her. "Sorry, Faith…I think Buffy was just really worried about you guys. You understand."

Faith set her jaw and said nothing. Dawn and Kennedy registered something weird in Robin's tone, but let it pass.

"I'm just glad everyone's ok," Willow said.

"All of them are fine," Kennedy assured her. She put her hand on Willow's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

They all rode in silence for awhile. After another hour, Willow pulled over at a roadside diner for all of them to use the bathrooms and grab some food; they'd had to leave everything at the hotel. Faith got a few burgers to go and went to a picnic bench a bit of a distance from the diner. She was taking her time smoking a cigarette; she sat on the table staring out at the road and didn't eat. Buffy was watching her, concerned, but then decided that behavior wasn't too "unusual" for Faith. Willow came out of the diner and touched Buffy's arm, gently bringing her focus back. "Hungry?"

"Starved—thank you." The two of them settled at a nearby table. "Do you think she's ok?"

Willow looked to Faith, then back to Buffy. "I think so. Why?"

Buffy shook her head. "I dunno. Nothing, I guess." She went back to her sandwich.

The others trickled out of the diner and dove into their food. The small talk started up, but Buffy's gaze lingered on the brunette exhaling plumes of smoke into the air, letting her food grow cold. She excused herself, grabbed up the remainder of dinner, and walked over to Faith.

"Hey."

"What's up, B."

_I don't know; you just seem "off." Is this about_ _the hotel, the dream? Are you only avoiding me, or everybody? Are you actually ok, and I just can't read you?_ But Buffy didn't say any of that. Instead, she said:

"Nothing."

and settled on the table beside Faith. Faith didn't even glance her way. Buffy suddenly felt extremely stupid, though that feeling soon gave way to embarrassment as she remembered that the last time she and Faith had "quiet time," they'd been holding each other in bed. _When did I become as awkward as a middle schooler again?_

"B."

Buffy started. "Huh? Hmmm?" _Smooth._

"What do you need, B? Cause if it's to tell me you think I messed up somehow, I really don't want to hear it right this minute."

"What…? Oh…no. _No._ Faith, I—" _just saw you sitting far from a group you've grown closer to and thought you looked sad so I came to help because you really helped me out the other night like no one has in a long time and WOW thank god none of that was out loud._ "—you just seemed down, so I…" Buffy sighed. "I'm bothering you. I'm sorry." She stood up to go back.

"Buffy, wait!" Faith threw down her cigarette and jumped up. Buffy turned to face her, but she noticed Faith's eyes darken as she saw something over Buffy's shoulder. Buffy glanced back and saw Robin staring at them with some interest. She didn't like his look at all, and then her eyes widened as it finally hit her. "OH. Did…did something happen with you guys?"

Faith crossed her arms and shrugged, keeping her eyes locked on Robin. "Nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

_Change the subject!_ "Look, earlier…I didn't mean to…bite your head off like that. I'm so worried about all of us, and I'm still not even sure about everything that's going on, but…I mean, you got everyone out, r _eally_ fast, so…great job." _'Great job?' Ugh._

But Faith seemed to soften at Buffy's words. They gave each other a small smile. Faith took a breath, running a hand through her hair. "You should probably get back to the troops; figure out our next move."

"Right! Right. Are you…"

"I'm good. Just gimme a shout when everything's ready."

"Ok." As Buffy walked back towards the others, that same awkward middle-school feeling crept up again. She ignored it.

…

Willow hung up the phone and came back to the table where the others were finishing up. Dawn perked up. "Did you reach Giles?"

Willow nodded.

"And…?" Buffy asked. She seemed more than mildly irritated at Giles's not speaking directly to her.

"Well, he says we definitely need to split up for the time being-we're too easy to spot. He has some old friends in a coven who are trying to work some major mojo, and we need to lay low."

Kennedy leaned in. "What kind of mojo?"

"Massive mind-sweep of all things us, as we could ever relate to human law-enforcement."

Robin let out a low whistle. "Can they do that?"

"It's definitely possible, but it's no small spell. The least we can do is not add to the blips on the radar."

"Sure," Buffy said. She reached up and gave a quick wave, summoning Faith back to the group.

"So what next?" Dawn asked.

"There are cars and phones waiting about three hours north of us. We can send the new slayers off to safer waters while our main group continues driving north."

"And what's north?" Faith had just joined them.

"He didn't say."

Buffy shook her head. "No, of course not."

"Buffy…"

"Whatever; I'm over it. Let's call Xander and make sure we're all heading to the same place. Let's go."

As they all piled back into the Jimmy, Willow pulled Buffy aside. "Giles said one more thing."

"I can't wait."

Willow looked bothered. She took a breath. "He said you need to keep Faith close to you."

Buffy stopped; her brow furrowed. "Why."

"He said it would be safer."

"Wait, what would be safer-us? Her? Me? Everyone? What 'it?'"

"I don't know! He was…he sounded really rushed. He didn't say anything more specific. I'm sorry."

Buffy sighed. "Fine. It's fine. Thanks for telling me."

"Buffy…do you think it has to do with the dreams changing? I mean, maybe Giles-or the coven-maybe they know a bit more about what we said earlier."

Buffy gritted her teeth. "I'd like to think they'd tell me, if it was that important."

…

Faith leaned her head against the window and looked out into the abyss. It was so dark, the only things she could make out were the mile markers. She had counted fifty of them since the Jimmy had left the others and started its unknown journey. She knew that somewhere behind them, a black Honda Civic would match them mile for mile. It was a good idea to split the core group into two smaller driving teams to make them even less conspicuous. Though it made more sense to keep him around than to leave him with a group of teenage girls somewhere in the Midwest, Faith disliked the fact that Robin was in that Civic.

_Fifty-one…_

Focusing on the mile markers also helped Faith calm her rising anxiety over the blonde slayer sitting next to her. Why did Robin have to say what he had back at the motel? Not that she hadn't provoked him, but…

_It isn't true._

It wasn't. It just wasn't.

_Fifty-two…_

Her mind tried to replay bits of her past, but she kept shutting it down. _He's wrong._ But one moment seemed to be stuck on 'repeat' and kept looping through her mind: _"You always wanted Buffy to like you; to love you, even."_ And that simple statement of fact from Robin— _"You love her."_

Faith sat up straighter, shook her head, and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. She took a slow, deep breath, and looked back out the window.

_Fifty-five…_ Wait… _fifty…fifty-two..._

Faith felt sick to her stomach.

_Oh god…It's true._


	8. The Longest Night, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter uploaded today! Chapter 6 was the first:)

"Wow."

As Willow pulled into the driveway of their temporary home, Kennedy's jaw dropped. They had been driving north for 24 hours when Giles called the other car and told Dawn their specific destination-ten miles outside of the Denver, CO city limits. Twelve hours later they had an address. When told they were in the mountains, Kennedy certainly had her suspicions about how shack-like their place would be, especially considering the five-people-to-a-room situation they'd had at the motel. But this would do nicely.

They were definitely in a remote area—they'd had to drive down an unlit gravel road for quite a while. But then the glare of the headlights revealed an opening in the trees ahead, where there was a circular driveway in front of a two-story "cabin" that Kennedy could tell was not revealing its true size in the darkness. She turned to Willow. "This will do. Go Giles."

There was stirring in the backseat. Buffy had woken up and was trying to get her bearings. Faith leaned forward and looked over Willow's shoulder at the house.

"Ok!" Willow said. "Home sweet home." She cut the engine. The others slowly got out, eager to get inside, but stiff and achy from the long hours in the Jimmy. They pulled out the supplies they'd gotten in town and shuffled to the front door. Willow muttered a quick spell, and suddenly a knothole in the tree next to the door began to glow faintly; she reached over and retrieved the key from inside.

Buffy hadn't even noticed the chill in the night until she stepped inside the house and felt it taken away; the place was warm and inviting. There was a trace of cinnamon in the air. It hit her that the last home she had been in was her own, before the final battle, after it had long since lost its homey smell and sense of comfort and become a fortress. She remembered hearing that the sense of smell is the most powerful, primal trigger of memory, and hers came flooding back-mostly images of her mother and sister, all three of them baking, singing, laughing, watching old movies, building forts in the backyard, reading stories, or counting the seconds between the thunder and lightning, waiting for the storms to pass. Long before they came to Sunnydale. Long before everything changed. Long before Buffy was afraid she'd never have a home again. All of this hit her in the first seconds of walking through the door-she hadn't even known those feelings were in there. But this place felt untouched, unharmed, and safe; she had been frightened that she wouldn't ever feel that again. She was temporarily overwhelmed and had to sit on the couch. She would have felt embarrassed, but the others seemed to be having similar, silent reactions. Except Faith, who looked predictably restless and uncomfortable. Without saying a word, Faith climbed up the stairs to check out the second floor.

"We should probably get some of the food in the fridge," Kennedy said. The silence was broken. She started off towards what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Yes," Buffy said, standing up and arching her back. She quickly brushed away the tears that had started to well up on her journey down memory lane. Willow looked at her best friend with understanding. "Will, how far behind us are Dawn and the guys?"

"Just a few hours."

Buffy nodded.

They unpacked while they explored. The main living area was large and open, with a huge fireplace. There was a dining room table at the far end. The kitchen was around the corner and included a pantry full of food. A door next to the pantry led to the basement, which was an enormous area with mats stacked at one end and a punching bag hanging at the other. There was a small section walled off that had been converted into a bedroom, and next to that stood a tiny bathroom with sink, shower, and toilet all within a two-foot radius. The second floor revealed four bedrooms and two bathrooms; each bedroom was in a corner of the house and had beautiful bay windows. Between the four of them, the inhabitants basically had a three-sixty view of the property. The windows could also be sealed off with heavy wooden shutters (that were really more like doors). Perfect. It was as if the house were built just for them.

Buffy came down the stairs and remembered Giles's warning about keeping Faith close; she realized she hadn't seen her since they'd arrived at the house. A quick sweep of the first floor; no Faith. _Basement_.

Buffy slowly descended the basement steps, not wanting to startle her recently on-edge sister slayer. "Faith? Faith, are you down here?" When she got to the bottom, she heard the shower running and realized Faith had claimed the basement as her own. _Of course._

Buffy wandered around the basement, waiting for her. She ended up in front of the punching bag. The slayer slowly ran her hands down it; it was perfect, brand new, never been touched. That in itself was an imperfection. Buffy felt all of her pent-up energy quickly rise to the surface; she didn't push it away. She fell into a fighting stance (familiar, comforting) and threw a few soft punches; the bag rocked and creaked. Encouraged, she threw a few more. Each one escalated in strength and speed until her arms became a blur and nothing existed besides her and the bag, each blow connecting strong and true as the real world, the complicated world, melted away and left nothing but slayer and opponent. One final hit sent the bag spinning on its chain; Buffy stood next to it, breathing heavily and watching it swing. She slowly became aware of the fact that she was no longer alone.

Faith had come out of the shower and now stood quietly across the basement, watching her. When she realized she was spotted, she looked a little embarrassed and gave an awkward smile. "Nice work. I didn't like it unused either."

Buffy nodded; she stayed on her side of the room, though she didn't really know why. "So…you ok down here?"

Faith adjusted her towel and walked into the bedroom. "Yeah. Did you want it?"

"No," Buffy said quickly. "No, I just thought it's, you know…really far away from everyone."

Faith stepped back out and leaned against the doorjamb; she'd pulled on a white tank that clung to her wet skin. Water trickled down her arms from her hair, tracing her muscles. Buffy blinked. Faith cleared her throat. "Yeah, well, you know me. Like my space."

"Right. Sure, I know." She suddenly didn't know what exactly she'd come downstairs to say…

"B? Was there anything else?"

"Just…I don't want to keep beating a dead horse, but…" She sighed. _Just say it._ "I know you need room for yourself, but please don't take too much. I mean, we still really don't know what's going on-will you…try to stay close?"

Faith raised her eyebrows. "Not going anywhere that I know of."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't."

"Faith." Buffy was getting exasperated. "I can see something's bothering you. If you don't want to talk about it, fine, but…just…" _I'm worried about you. Oh, she's gonna love that. But, well…crap:_ "I'm worried about you."

Faith scoffed and disappeared back into the bedroom. "Right," she called.

Buffy started across the basement. _Crap, crap, crap._ "Faith, we have to stay together, and when you're like this I don't know what you're going to do; and—"

"When I'm like what, B?" Faith reappeared, arms crossed. "When I'm not giving you the answers you want?"

_Eeeeeeuuuuuuurrrrrgggghhhhh…_

Buffy sighed and crossed her own arms. "When you're upset. Please talk to me, Faith. Is it that hard to believe that I care about you just…because…I haven't given that impression consistently in the past?" Buffy winced and mentally slapped herself.

Faith ran a hand through her hair and went back into her room.

The blonde slayer leaned her back against the wall alongside Faith's door and waited a beat, unsure of whether or not she should go on. But she couldn't help it; she had to try to make it better.

"If you won't tell me, you won't tell me. Ok. But I need you, Faith; you have to help me keep this group together. I've kind of…well, I've kind of…" She sighed. "You saved my ass the other night. I was so…sad…and so drunk; I felt pretty lost. I don't know if I'm making the right choices. I don't know if I'm leading everyone in the right direction. Hell, I don't know if I'm in charge anymore, thanks to Giles. I don't even fully understand what I've done, creating all these slayers. I may have done something to us, I don't know. But you…you were so good to me when I was losing it. Thank you. I felt your strength, your power, and…I've kind of come to trust what you said, at the motel that night. That you wouldn't leave us? That you wouldn't leave…me?"

Buffy swallowed. _Let's see what she does with that._ She held her breath; nothing but silence. "Faith?" Nothing. She went into the room.

The window was open. Faith was gone.

…

Faith was running for all she was worth. She had paid careful attention to the convoluted paths Willow had driven the Jimmy through to get to their new hideout; now she was tracing a backwards path in her mind, out of the woods, and close to any form of civilization. She needed the lights, cars, people, noise to fill the unwelcome silence that allowed her thoughts to ravage her brain. Running. The running was good.

Once Buffy started in on her monologue, Faith knew where it was going to go: Buffy didn't hate her. Buffy trusted her. Maybe she would start to dissect the events of her drunken evening that ended with Faith holding her and not being pushed away. Faith didn't want to think about it-not then, and not now. It wasn't safe, it wasn't smart. But once she realized how she felt, it was all she _could_ think about-she had opened a door that was replaying every moment she'd had with Buffy from a different angle. She'd thought that all she wanted, all she _needed,_ was a friend, a sister, a hero of sorts-that she was just trying to get Buffy to let her in to her elite group of Willow, Xander, and Giles, and give her the sense that she deserved friendship, deserved trust, deserved to belong to something good. But somewhere along the line that had changed, and she didn't know where or when. Was she too jealous about Angel's return? God, that was really early on. Or was it when always-do-right Buffy followed her out of that classroom window? Or it could have been any other moment, seemingly uneventful, along the way. All she knew was that by the time she was walking with Buffy, tailing the Bringer to find Caleb's hideout, she loved her.

Now what was she supposed to do? Buffy had finally started to show her real friendship, and Faith was in danger of messing it up. Messing it _all_ up, because she had to go and fall in love with the most controlling and uptight girl in history. It was all too much too fast. Faith had to find some way to calm down, get herself back under control so she could think about things clearly before all the progress she had made in prison came undone.

She had reached the main highway; as the road became more solid under her feet, she started to breathe more evenly. She didn't slow down-she could see the city of Denver in the distance and she was going to make it there and find _something_ to quiet her mind.

Just for a night.

…

Dawn, Robin, Xander, and Andrew pulled up about three hours after the first car. They were all looking forward to sleeping for about two days straight. Unfortunately, they walked through the front door and right into Buffy's fury; they could hear Buffy and Willow talking loudly somewhere in the house.

Dawn was fully awake immediately. "What's going on? What's happened?"

Kennedy looked worried. "Faith's gone."

"Gone?" Xander said, confused. "Gone how? Where?"

"We don't know. Willow's been trying to locate her, but no success yet. I mean, nothing happened to her that we know of-she just took off."

"Why?"

Kennedy shrugged. "Buffy says one minute they were talking and the next Faith was out the window. She'd been kind of weird since we were at the motel, actually."

Buffy came around the corner from the kitchen where Willow was trying to find the slayer; her eyes narrowed and locked on Robin. Before he knew what was happening, she was in front of him and he was backed against a wall.

"What did you say to her?"

"What?"

"Faith. She left. The only thing that I _know_ happened is that you two had some kind of fight. What did you say to her?"

Robin glared. He was exhausted, his head still hurt, and he had no patience for Buffy. "Faith's gone? From what I hear, that's kind of what she does, right?"

"Not since she's been back with us. Something had to set her off."

"And it was a conversation we had _days_ ago?"

"I'm thinking yes."

"Buffy, what the hell were you talking about right before she ran out? Don't you think that may have had something to do with it?"

Buffy gritted her teeth. "She was acting strange. I asked her to stay close to the group, to stay safe, because I was afraid she would do exactly this. She didn't like that very much."

Robin shrugged. "Sounds to me like you're the one who 'set her off.'" He started to walk away.

Buffy grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall; he saw stars. "You said something to her. What was it?"

He waited a second for his head to clear. His anger continued to rise. "Not that it's any of your business, but our conversation turned a little…personal. Accusations were made. I guess I made one that hit home."

"Robin, what did you say?"

He looked into her eyes, considering. "She wouldn't want me to tell you. You're wasting time getting mad at me; I promise whatever we did say to each other wouldn't give any insight into where she is right now, which is what's important."

Disgusted with him, Buffy let him go and stalked back to the kitchen. The others looked around at each other awkwardly. Andrew sighed. "So…that happened. Anyone else need an adult beverage?"

…

Brian and his roommate Jeff had gone out on the town to forget about girls for awhile. Brian wasn't exactly sure how that was supposed to work, considering girls were at every bar they went to, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Brian's girlfriend had recently decided that all those other women she fooled around with during their adventures into threesomes actually held the secret to happiness for her, and she'd left him to be a lesbian with the barista at the coffee shop. Now that he felt like half a man, he decided to drink.

"Some things shouldn't be done alone, you know. Makes people talk."

Brian looked up at the stunning brunette who was leaning next to him at the bar. "Uh…well, people are already talking, so…doesn't matter."

"They are, huh? That's rough. Let's see if we can change the subject for 'em."

Brian swallowed. He wondered when Jeff was coming back from the bathroom. The girl talking to him was beautiful, aggressive, and totally out of his league. "Um…"

"You from around here?"

"No. I, well I go to school here. Undergrad."

"So you live in town."

"Well, no…I drive in every morning from…well…" Brian shook his head. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Well, now I'm your friend. Don't you like having friends?"

"My friends know my name."

The brunette leaned in seductively. "Names aren't always important." Her voice had taken on a husky quality and he knew he was about to do whatever she wanted.

"Hey buddy; aren't you going to introduce me?" Jeff had returned. He had a few more in him than Brian did, and it showed. The girl seemed to like it.

"Funny…we were just talking about names being overrated."

Jeff grinned and cocked his head at the girl. "So true."

"I was just seeing if you handsome fellas lived nearby. To be honest, I didn't want to get my hopes up if it wasn't going to be worth my time."

Brian almost choked on his beer. Jeff's eyes grew wide. "Of course not, baby. Of course not. We uh…" He looked to Brian for help, but Brian looked like a deer in the headlights. "We don't live _in_ in town, exactly. But we're just a quick, uh, thirty minute drive away."

"Where?"

"East."

The girl frowned slightly. "That doesn't work for me." She let her hand drift up to Brian's thigh; she brushed it slightly. "You drove here?"

"Y-yes. Jeff's truck."

"I'm guessing that truck is parked out back, 'Jeff?'"

Jeff nodded. The brunette's grin returned. "So I guess what I should be asking you boys is…" She slid a hand down the front of Jeff's jeans and squeezed slightly. "How big is the bed?"


	9. The Longest Night, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of two chapters posted today! Let's finish this first part of the trilogy and get the others up:) Thanks for reading and sharing; good to know the Buffyverse is still alive and kicking out there xox--DHD

Willow, Xander, and Buffy took off down the mountain in the civic; Willow's spell had aimed them towards Denver. "Jesus," said Xander, "she can run fast. And well-I wouldn't have gotten to the end of the driveway without either getting lost or accidentally killing myself on loose branches."

Buffy sighed. "You wouldn't think a 'lovers' spat' would be enough to make her do something like this."

"Just when you think you know a person; I hear ya, Buff. One minute, they don't want you breathing down their neck about stealing someone's body; the next, they snore."

"Xander…"

"What, Will? I babble when I'm worried, it's part of my charm."

They turned onto the main road and headed into the city.

"Seriously you guys; if we knew what they were fighting about, we might be able to guess where to start looking for her."

"Well, I don't want to get slammed into anything, but maybe Robin was right about you upsetting her too. She left right after you asked her to stay, right?"

"Yeah. I told her I was worried about her and that based on her recent behavior I wasn't sure what she was planning on doing…"

Both Willow and Xander let out audible groans.

"I _know,_ " Buffy lamented. "I know, I know."

"You _said_ that?" Willow asked.

"Not in those words, exactly, but…yes."

"Ok," said Xander. "Wow. Well, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say we're looking for our girl in a bar; the only question is whether she's moved on from it yet."

Buffy felt a warm flush start to creep up her face-she was grateful for the cover of darkness. "How are we going to find her then?"

"She's pretty memorable. I say we hit the college bars first; someone's bound to remember a gorgeous girl who's new in town and probably just took advantage of some inexperienced kid."

"Speaking from your own experience?"

"Will. Focus."

They finally made it to the city. It was really late, which made finding the main hot spots a little easier; they were the only ones still open. Most of them seemed to be within the same four streets. Along the second street, when they slipped into a bar and started asking questions, the bartender started to laugh.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. She was in here. Had a go with these two clowns," he said, gesturing at two haggard-looking guys at the end of the bar. "Their last few drinks have been on me."

Willow took the update in stride, unlike Xander and Buffy who seemed stuck on the "two guys" part. "Any idea where she is now?"

The bartender shook his head. "They came back alone."

"Why did they come back here afterwards?"

He laughed again. "They weren't very far away-they'd only gone as far as the parking lot."

Willow raised her eyebrows. "Ok then." She turned to her very floored friends. "Can you handle me asking them some questions?"

Xander nodded and made a noise that sounded like, "Mmmaaahhhmmmbbb." Willow took that as a yes. "Buffy? How about you? Buffy…?"

The blonde was sitting perfectly still, lips parted slightly, eyes moving. Willow stepped closer to her. "Buffy? You ok?"

"Yes. I…I think so. I'm…we…" Buffy was staring hard at something Willow couldn't see. "Will, I think she's having a vision."

…

" _You're not supposed to be here."_

_Faith cocked her hip, crossed her arms, and settled in for a fight. "And just who the hell are you?"_

_A beautiful woman hovered in the air before her. Her hair was long and dark, except for the bright pink and blue streaks towards the ends. Her dress was a deep purple with a matching cape; everything she wore seemed to be made of a super-light material that billowed around her as she floated._

" _I am Deanna. And you should be back with the others."_

_Faith could sense the power of this woman-it almost crackled in the air._

" _Yes. You know what I am. A witch."_

" _And a slayer."_

_Deanna smiled. "Yes."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _You have to listen to me. You need to stay with the others. It is for your safety as well as theirs."_

" _We're fine."_

" _Not for long. We planned on coming to you sooner, but could not-the others are on the move. This was the safest way to contact you, but it took some time. My powers as a witch are great, but directing slayer dreams is no small task. These dreams are new to me…but you know that."_

" _Who the hell are you?"_

_The witch-slayer swooped down to land just in front of Faith, who didn't flinch. Deanna looked at her hard. "There will be time for that later. Until we meet, I can only tell you what the others already know. You must trust me, Faith."_

_Faith raised an eyebrow._

" _I know about your dreams changing-that you can feel all of the other slayers that were called with the spell."_

_Faith shifted her weight. "So what? Slayers share dreams and visions, right? Now there are a lot of us. Big deal."_

" _But it is. Buffy cannot feel them."_

_Faith blinked. "What?"_

" _She is cut off from them."_

" _Why? That makes no sense."_

" _Think, Faith; what was that spell designed to do?"_

" _Give every potential in the world the power of the slayer."_

" _The power of which slayer?"_

_Faith frowned. "No, we gave them their own powers. We didn't take them from anyone else."_

" _But you did-that is what you must understand. The power of the slayer cannot be created from a void. It must follow the line. Buffy passed on her power years ago, and by a stroke of luck she is still with us; but she had no more power over future slayers after that. All of that is of course with you. If the spell hadn't happened, then upon your death a single new slayer would have been called somewhere in the world."_

" _But it did happen."_

" _Yes. And when the powers of 'the slayer' were shared, not created, what was shared was your power."_

_Faith looked cautious. "Ok, but I still don't understand why B isn't connected to them. Slayers are connected to all the slayers who came before them."_

" _Your power was shared, not passed on yet. There is a difference. The power still burns inside of you; we've just been given pieces of it. Because the power in us is yours, you are connected to all of us. Over time, the pieces in each of us will grow stronger. When you die, your full power will rush into all of us, and the spell will truly be complete."_

_Faith stood in silence, trying to take everything in. Deanna started to drift back up into the air._

" _Wait-what did the spell do to me and Buffy?"_

" _Nothing to Buffy, but your powers are now heightened."_

" _How is that possible, when everyone's got a piece?"_

" _We are like mirrors, reflecting your own powers back to you. You are stronger around us. You must get back to the others."_

" _But Buffy and I…we had…I could see a dream of hers when I was awake. That hasn't happened with Kennedy or anyone else."_

_Deanna rose higher. "That is no mystery. It is simply energy following thought."_

" _What?"_

_Deanna closed her eyes tight. "You must go back to the others. We will come for you. You are not safe without the group. GO!"_

…

Faith awoke with a start and glanced around, trying to get her bearings. _Oh yeah…_ She'd fallen asleep on her stomach, alone in a hotel bed, after sending…Charles?…on a wild goose chase for food at 4am. After her tryst in/on/against the pickup truck with the guys from the bar, she'd wandered around until she'd found a guy who was more new in town than she was. She decided she should try to get some kind of sleep, so she quickly wore him out and sent him scurrying for ribs while she napped in a bed paid for by whatever company he worked for back in New York.

She sat up and held her head. _My power…they all have part of me…_

It meant so much more than she even wanted to think about. Since she couldn't think about herself, she thought of Buffy. _She's not a part of this..._

It bothered Faith that the spell that Buffy had come up with, the spell that had changed the world, didn't affect the blonde slayer at all.

Faith sighed and rolled out of the bed, searching for her clothes. When witch-slayers come to you in your dreams, you should probably do what they say; she reluctantly prepared to head back. She wasn't sure what she would do or say to the group, but now that she had worked off her sexual tension and gotten a quick nap, she had regained a bit of control.

…

Xander had left Willow with Buffy at the bar and gone to look for Faith. He hadn't seen her in any other bars, and since they were all closing down for the night, he headed back. He ran into the brunette slayer outside of a hotel two blocks away from their original spot; she was leaning against the building, finishing a cigarette. When she saw him, she tossed the butt aside and slid her hands into her pockets.

"Hey."

"Uh… _hey._ Busy night?"

"I've had busier."

"Wow."

"I'm guessing you're out here for me?"

He shrugged. "It's a thing we do. At 4am."

"You're not alone?"

"Buffy and Willow are here too."

Faith crossed her arms. "The big guns. Huh. Hey, I'm sorry if…I just needed to blow off some steam, that's all."

Xander held out his hands. "No lectures from me. Let's just get back."

"Sure. Thanks, Xander."

When they got to the bar, Faith went ahead and got into the civic. Soon the scoobies came out. Willow hopped behind the wheel, Xander was next to her, and Buffy slowly slid into the backseat next to Faith. She looked at Faith briefly before blinking and turning away, which was when Faith got the sinking sensation that Buffy had shared her dream…

…

"So it's true, then," Kennedy said, peeling herself up off the mats.

"Whatever-you're just not keeping your guard up."

"No, no." Kennedy shook out her shoulders. "You're kicking my ass. You _are_ stronger."

Faith groaned. "We don't know that. I've just been doing this longer. Plus, I seem to recall you knocking me down in the desert last week."

Kennedy rolled her eyes. "You were distracted. Police car? I got lucky. _You_ have super powers, my friend. Or is that super-super powers? Hmmm."

"Kennedy."

"Ok! Sorry. But Willow was talking about your vision all this morning; she was pretty pissed that it was new information to her, considering she _did_ the spell. You realize that if I have just a _piece_ of your powers now, I am going to end up _so_ much stronger. Pretty sweet."

"We're done sparring." Faith walked into her bathroom to put a cold washcloth on her face. Kennedy sighed and walked slowly up to the open door.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Really. This is a whole lot for me to think about, and I keep forgetting it must be even more for you."

"Yeah, well…I dunno." Faith dried off and faced Kennedy. "I don't even know what I think. It's so…I don't know what it all means. For me. But I feel bad for B."

Kennedy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Faith couldn't help but smile slightly at Kennedy's barely-hidden annoyance with all-things-Buffy. "Because I know this is what she would have wanted for herself. We talked, once, about her loneliness as a leader, about how cut off she was from everyone. And now…here's this spell, right? This spell that makes _me_ connected to every slayer in the world. I'm overwhelmed, and she's even more alone. It just doesn't seem right."

Kennedy was studying Faith. "Why do you care so much about her?"

Faith hesitated, then grew quiet. Finally she said: "She's Buffy."

…

The blonde slayer was going out of her mind. Willow had confirmed that what the woman in Faith's vision had said was true-the spell had shared Faith's powers, connected Faith to the world, and had made Faith stronger.

Buffy knew she shouldn't feel this way. She knew it was ridiculous, childish, and selfish, but she couldn't stop it. She felt as if she'd spent a lifetime grooming a magnificent tree, and when the moment had finally come to gather the treasured fruit, it had fallen from her grasp into the arms of a vagabond napping in its shade.

It was ridiculous to be upset and ridiculous to blame Faith, but there it was. Suddenly it wasn't enough for Buffy to be told-she had to see it.

She went down to the basement.

The afternoon sun streamed through the windows, warming the mats that had already been laid out on the floor. As she got to the bottom step, Faith came out of the bathroom and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, B," she said tentatively, eyeing Buffy's stance. "What's—"

"I want to fight you."

Faith's face fell, but only for a moment before she slipped on her mask of indifference. "I just sparred with Kennedy."

"I don't want to spar; I want to fight. I need to know."

Faith swallowed. "No."

"So you think it's true. You're stronger than me."

"Come on, Buffy…"

Buffy stalked across the floor. "What's the matter, Faith? You can't be afraid. You just got the vision of a lifetime. Don't you want to test it out?"

"No. I don't."

"Sure you do. Isn't that what you always wanted: to beat me down?"

"No."

"To show you could have what I can’t?"

"Buffy…"

"To show that irresponsible and letting loose is the way to go? Never planning-never thinking? Just doing what you want and to hell with the rest, right?" Buffy was choosing to ignore the emotions that she could see running through the brunette. She was ignoring that less than twelve hours ago she was asking Faith not to leave her, and telling her how important she was. She was ignoring how much Faith had helped her, protected her. She ignored it all for the rage she couldn't fully explain. She stepped closer to Faith.

Faith looked away.

Buffy leaned in, hands on her hips, until she was inches from Faith's ear. She whispered, "Say it: you love this."

Faith violently pushed her away; her complexion was redder, angry, and Buffy couldn't tell if the wetness on her cheeks was sweat or tears. _Ignore it._ Buffy attacked.

Faith easily dodged the punch and hit Buffy between the shoulder blades as her momentum carried her forward. Buffy recovered quickly and they faced each other again. A kick to Faith's head was easily blocked, though the punch to her shoulder was not; Faith stumbled and Buffy took full advantage, pummeling her for a good minute before something snapped in Faith and she let loose with a volley of punches. When she'd created enough space, Faith threw Buffy; the punching bag slowed her down before she hit the wall. Buffy looked up from the floor as Faith swept down and continued the fight; they rolled, they tossed, they twisted, they kicked. Ten minutes into it, Buffy noticed her strength waning. _Maybe it's the emotional toil_ , she thought. _Or the fact that I haven't been slaying in a long time._

Or maybe Faith was stronger.

_No!_

Their fighting had turned vicious; currently, Faith had Buffy in a choke hold and was trying to get her to pass out. _Turn the tables…_

Buffy mustered her strength and flipped Faith over her head-Faith landed on her feet and needed no recovery time. She came at Buffy, but the blonde caught her wrists, forced them behind her, and kissed her roughly.

Immediately, Buffy felt Faith's body freeze and forget what it was doing. Buffy delivered a punch to her abdomen; Faith dropped.

Buffy backed up and resumed her fighting stance, waiting for her opponent to recover. Faith slowly pushed herself up; after another moment she looked at Buffy. "What the hell was that?"

Buffy could almost feel everything that was rushing through the brunette; fear, confusion, arousal, anger. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "So you're not invincible." She raised her fists, beckoning.

Faith straightened up.

She gritted her teeth.

She attacked.

For a few seconds, Buffy was shocked. She lost track of where Faith's hands and legs were until she felt them connect with her body; she couldn't block anything. But then she saw her face again and focused all of her powers on grabbing Faith's head, forcing it to her, and kissing her again. When Faith's fist missed its mark, Buffy grabbed it to stop the onslaught, then knocked Faith's legs out from under her. They both tumbled onto the mats.

Buffy didn't let up; she could feel Faith's rage weakening with every second, being replaced by _she didn't care what._ Faith reached up to push Buffy away, but Buffy grabbed her arms and pinned them to the mat; she used the rest of her body to hold Faith's down while she devoured her mouth, lips, tongue. One hand worked its way up to the side of the brunette's face; Buffy stroked the skin there and felt Faith's body respond. The hand worked its way down Faith's neck, to her shoulder, to her breast where it grabbed forcefully before moving down to her waist. Faith was squirming and kissing Buffy back just as hard. Buffy shifted so she could nip Faith's neck while her hands went lower. They both were breathing heavily. Buffy captured Faith's lips with her own once more as her hands undid Faith's belt. Faith lifted her hips up to help Buffy pull it loose; Buffy had undone the button and zipper of Faith's jeans and had started sliding them off the brunette when she realized what she was doing and jumped up with her hands pressed to her face.

Neither one of them moved. All they were aware of was the other's breathing, which was heavy and kept catching. Faith was half-sitting, leaning back on her arms; she didn't notice her jeans because her attention was all on Buffy. Buffy was standing a few feet from her, eyes wide, hands trembling. _What was that…?_

For the longest time all Buffy could hear was her own pulse, but after awhile, she became acutely aware of another noise that she couldn't quite make out. She turned her head to the windows-the skies had grown dark and she could see bursts of purple lightning. _Magic._ She looked at Faith in a panic-the sound was Dawn screaming.


	10. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter uploaded today!! If you haven't read chapter 9 you should probably do that first:)

Buffy ran up the basement steps and into chaos.

Xander, Robin, and Andrew were using all of their strength to keep _something_ from breaking down the front door. The couch was overturned; glass was everywhere. Kennedy was between Dawn and a blue demon that seemed to be all claws and teeth. Dawn's arm was bleeding, but other than that she seemed all right. An unknown wind was ripping through the house, sending papers and objects everywhere. _Where was Willow?_

Three vampires appeared through the back door. _How did they get in? Why are they working with other creatures?_ Buffy had to push her thinking brain to the side and just react-she jumped into the fray. She shattered a chair and used a makeshift stake to slay the first vamp. As she was grappling with the second, Faith reached the top of the steps and without hesitating destroyed the third. Faith quickly surveyed the scene and ran to help Kennedy. Buffy reached behind her to throw the vampire up and over her shoulders and through the kitchen window; that was when she noticed Willow in the back yard.

Willow was crouched low, arms wide, eyes focused on the vortex in front of her; it seemed to be a portal into another world, with more demons and beasts eager to make their way through. Her lighting crackled and shot off in multiple directions in an effort to keep them contained.

A loud crash behind her-Faith had kicked the blue demon into the table. Buffy was on him, punching and tearing. A claw cut into her shoulder; she cringed but didn't let go. Faith was soon at her side, but another creature tackled Faith from out of nowhere and she hit the fireplace.

Kennedy had vanished upstairs-she now reappeared, scythe in hand and ferocity in her eyes. She ran to Buffy, who rolled out of the way in time for Kennedy's blow to remove the blue demon's head. They turned as one towards Faith's attacker, but then the front door gave way.

A massive beast, dark green and scaly, had burst through and taken the doorframe with him. He stood over Xander and the others and let loose a roar that shook the house. Ten more vampires came pouring through the new opening; they didn't hesitate-they went straight for Faith.

The green beast was massive but slow moving, giving Xander, Robin, and Andrew time to dodge its blows. It also gave Kennedy and Buffy the freedom to save Faith, who was still crumpled by the fireplace.

Buffy threw herself on top of the brunette and felt multiple cold hands grabbing at her, pulling, trying to wrench her free, but Kennedy felled most of them with one level swing of the scythe. Once she did, however, the remaining vampires looked hungrily at the weapon and turned on her. Kennedy was caught off guard; while three vamps knocked her down the fourth tore the scythe from her hands and held it high, a sign of victory.

It was, of course, a premature celebration.

Buffy jumped and kicked it out of his hands, claiming it for herself. One punch sent him flying into the staircase; she slayed the three attacking Kennedy, then finished him off.

Faith was finally stirring. Whatever had knocked her over was small, fast, and missing.

Buffy backed up slowly, trying to reach Dawn, who was under a table injured. Kennedy had recovered and was helping the guys with the beast.

"Dawn!" Buffy hollered.

"Buffy-what's happening?"

"I have no idea. Go to Willow-she's in the backyard. Stay close to her."

"But Buffy, there's…"

"It's safer with her! _You're_ safer with her. If she gets even a moment to transport you away, she will."

"Buffy…"

"Get OUT, Dawn—now!"

The beast had swung his fist towards the Summers sisters; Buffy sank the scythe into it, giving Dawn a window of time. As Dawn ran out the back, Faith finally stood up and was ready to fight again. The beast knocked Andrew to the ground in his rage over his hand; Robin dragged Andrew into the next room while Xander broke chairs on the beast's legs. Faith ran at the monster and jumped, pulling the scythe free and swinging it around again to take his hand completely off. He howled. More vampires showed up, this time from upstairs, and Buffy started to feel panic.

"Xander! Get everyone to Willow—you guys need to get out, any way you can!"

Xander didn't argue; he nodded at Buffy and ushered Robin and Andrew out the back as the three slayers took on the vampires and the injured, angered beast.

"Kennedy!" Faith yelled over the battle. "You have to go too!"

"What? No!" She took out another two vampires.

"Willow can't protect them all by herself!" Faith got the wind knocked out of her as she got slammed into the stairs. Buffy saw Kennedy hesitate.

"Go, Kennedy. You have to help them; they'll be killed!" Buffy's eyes were pleading with her.

Kennedy gritted her teeth, staked one more vampire, and grabbed Buffy's shoulder. "We'll find you." With that, she took off.

The fierce little monster returned, sinking its teeth into Buffy's leg; it wasn't there long before Faith kicked it through a window. An explosion of light shook the house and knocked Faith down next to Buffy; it had come from the backyard. Buffy closed her eyes tight. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…_

She felt hands grip her arms—Faith was dragging her out of the way of the beast, which for some reason was clumsily turning around and leaving. The vampires had stopped coming, too. They didn't have time to puzzle over that, because the ground began to shake. A fissure appeared in the living room floor; the slayers rolled out of the way. The floorboards cracked and rocks shot upward, knocking in pieces of the upstairs that rained down around them. An extra large quake sent the scythe sliding towards the hole in the ground. Buffy's eyes widened.

"No!" The voice was Faith's, and she tried to hold Buffy back from following the scythe. Buffy pushed her back and dove towards the weapon.

The earth opened. Buffy and the scythe dropped.

The blonde slayer was in a free-fall; her fingertips grazed the tip of the scythe and she snatched hold just as her body jerked to a stop. Faith had grabbed the back of her shirt, but it wouldn't support Buffy long; she could already feel it starting to tear. She reached up with her free arm, grasped Faith's-and suddenly the dream they'd shared weeks ago came rushing back to her.

"Buffy!" Faith yelled. "Buffy, let it go-I need your other arm!"

_This is just like the dream; it was a vision, the whole thing…_ _I'm supposed to give her my hands… I'm supposed to do what she says…_

"Buffy!"

Buffy felt herself slipping, but she just couldn't drop the scythe; she knew it was important, that it was probably what the whole attack was about.

She knew she only had one shot. She aimed the scythe at the wall above her and to Faith's right; she threw it as hard as she could, then brought her arm back to grab Faith's. Faith gritted her teeth and pulled; Buffy landed on top of her just as a burst of rock and steam shot out of the chasm in the floor.

They sat up and looked around; the scythe was lodged in the wall. Buffy felt a surge of relief and went to retrieve it, but the ground lurched again and she had to grab on to what was left of the railing by the stairs. Faith kept her balance and darted across the room, grabbed the scythe, and made it back to the stairs.

"Let's get out before they come back."

Buffy nodded. They worked their way across the broken, slanted floor and into the front yard.

Both cars had been destroyed, and several trees were either on fire or smoldering. Buffy felt her heart drop into her stomach. The others… "Faith, wait!"

Buffy quickly ran around to the back-no sign of Willow, Dawn, or anyone else. The vortex was closed, but the ground was still rumbling. Buffy's breath was fast and shallow. Faith came up behind her and hesitated. "…Buffy…?"

Buffy didn't respond.

Faith put a gentle hand on her arm. "C'mon, B. We gotta go."

"But…we don't know if…"

"They're not here; Willow must've got 'em out somehow. But we can't stay."

Follow her. You're supposed to follow her. Buffy turned and looked at Faith; she was standing in the grass, scythe at her side, house in ruins around her, and muscles tight and at the ready, capable of handling more. Buffy's mind flashed back to the basement, to kissing her, to what else she had almost done to her. Faith's face showed none of that, just concern for the blonde. Buffy felt horribly…exposed. She turned once more to scan the backyard for any signs of the others.

"B…c'mon."

Buffy blinked back tears.

"Ok."

…

They'd been walking north for hours (what they assumed was north, anyway). The late afternoon sun had come back as they put some distance between them and the house; the sun was setting, and the first stars were just beginning to appear.

There hadn't been any more trouble, but they still kept to the woods. Two women walking the highways, one with a leg wound, the other wielding an axe, would surely attract attention.

Faith looked sideways at Buffy who was trying to conceal her limping. "You wanna take a break?"

"What? Oh, no…it's ok."

"Let's stop here."

Buffy was thrown by the command, but she didn't argue. She was so tired. "Fine. Just for a minute."

Faith didn't answer her; she was scanning the trees around them. Just when Buffy was going to ask her what she was doing, Faith swung the scythe around and cut clean through a small tree; it crashed to the ground.

Buffy blinked. "Did you…did you just use the sacred slayer scythe to chop down a tree?"

Faith turned and raised an eyebrow. "It's an axe, right?"

"Yeah, but…never mind." Buffy watched as Faith cut the tree into smaller logs and cleared a small place for a fire. _Guess we're staying more than a minute…_

"Did you go camping a lot as a kid?"

Faith shook her head. "No. But I did start a lot of fires."

"Oh."

Soon they had a small fire going and they sat together in silence. They had to believe the others were ok, so Buffy didn't allow her mind to wander to all the 'what ifs.' Unfortunately that meant she was spending her time wondering what had possessed her in the basement. _I had to win; I had to show I was stronger, that's all._ But it wasn't all. She could have kept hitting Faith once she'd clearly been distracted; instead, she'd become distracted herself as Faith started kissing her back, and Buffy realized Faith would let her do whatever she wanted to her. And instead of freaking out, what did she do? _I felt her up and almost had sex with her…_

_Is_ that _what I wanted?_

Buffy swallowed. "So…what's the plan?"

Faith shrugged and kept staring into the fire. "Dunno. Giles said to head north before; I say we keep trying to go that way. Maybe they'll know that's what we did."

"But we're not even sure if we are going that way."

"Yeah, I know." It doesn't matter. Faith didn't say that, but Buffy heard it. She knew it was true-they were lost, and it didn't matter if they moved or stayed still. The odds were the same of being found by their people. _If they made it…_

"They made it, B." Buffy looked sharply at her. Faith was surprised. "Sorry…I thought…I thought you said that out loud."

"Can you hear everything I'm thinking?" Shit!

"No."

They were quiet for a moment. It made Buffy uncomfortable. "Faith…I'm sorry. About earlier."

"Buffy, I don't mind if we don't talk about that."

"I know, but…I think we should. I should…explain myself." _If I can._

Faith stared into the fire. She looked tired. "B, you attacked me. Wasn't the first time. Probably wont be the last. I'm over it."

Buffy's face felt hot. "I kissed you."

Faith was quiet for a moment. She grinned sadly. "Yeah, you did. Finally ready to fight dirty. 'Bout time you became one of the big girls."

"It wasn't-"

"Yeah, it was," Faith said roughly as she stood up. "You got some news you didn't like, and you had to regain some of that Buffy Summers control. You wanted to win; you wanted to hurt me. You wanted revenge for something I had no control over, and wasn't even anything I did! You did it—you and Willow. I don't want this, Buffy, not any of it. I don't want anything else you're gonna hate me for. I'm sick of it!" Faith stalked off into the woods with the scythe.

Buffy was momentarily stunned, then took off after the brunette. "Faith! Stop!" She caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. Faith spun around with a punch that Buffy easily deflected; they backed up and glared at each other.

"Faith, you can’t just take off when you're pissed at something."

"Funny—I learned it was a better alternative than hitting her in the face. Which I'm gonna do again, by the way, if you don't leave me alone right now."

Something clicked in Buffy's head. "You're not running away because of your new powers, or because I hate you…which I don't."

"Coulda fooled me."

"You're running away because you kissed me back."

Faith looked distraught. She clenched her teeth and neither of them said anything for a long time. They didn't take their eyes off each other.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Please…please come back with me. We have to stay together."

Faith didn't say anything. She looked at Buffy's eyes, all but begging her to come back. Finally she crossed her arms, looked down at the ground, and nodded. Buffy exhaled and started walking back to camp. She could hear Faith following behind her.

Suddenly Buffy was overtaken by a feeling of warmth, followed by anxiety. Her heart sped up; she stopped walking and leaned against the nearest tree. She felt waves of tenderness for the brunette slayer, followed by lust and longing. Buffy turned back towards Faith, to see that her face had turned white. She looked terrified. _This is her,_ Buffy realized. _She can't keep it in. Oh god…_

What surprised Buffy was how overwhelmed feelings of lust were by ones of affection, worry, protectiveness. She blinked. The feelings were replaced by images: a filthy apartment with broken windows and someone pounding on the door, a woman's head being torn from her body, a darkened hospital room…

Faith was slowly lowering herself to the ground and covering her face with her hands.

Buffy's eyes widened as her mind was assaulted. Every time her heart was warmed by Faith's gentleness towards her, there was an image…a memory… linked to it that frightened her. What the hell has she been through?

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and focused all of her energy into stopping the onslaught. It took awhile, but it worked. She gasped for air and looked at her sister slayer.

Faith was sitting on the ground, scythe at her side. Her knees were bent, and her hands were in her hair while her eyes were closed, trying to force out the images. She was trembling slightly. Buffy's heart went out to her; she bit her lip, crossed to the brunette, and got down on one knee, placing a hand on Faith's shoulder. "Hey…"

Faith wiped her eyes and stood up. She went to take a step and was surprised when Buffy took her hand and pulled her back. The blonde gently wiped the tears from Faith's cheek. Faith put her hands on Buffy's shoulders and closed her eyes, sighing. Buffy wasn't sure which of them was feeling it, but she was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss Faith.

So she did.

The kiss was gentle, it was tender…it was everything the last one wasn't. Faith pulled her head back to look into Buffy's eyes, searching for signs of deceit. Buffy buried her hands in Faith's hair and brought her back down, kissing her firmly, reassuring her, promising her that she wasn't making a mistake. She felt Faith relax, and the brunette's hands found their way to the small of Buffy's back.

Buffy wasn't sure how all of this had happened. Less than a year ago she still considered Faith an enemy, deep down. She didn't believe she had the discipline to change, to tame the dark side of herself that had flared up so quickly during what had been a rough year for all of them. But Faith had come to the hellmouth without a second thought. She'd proven herself to be a good leader (though Buffy still couldn't admit to it out loud). She'd fought by Buffy's side, holding the line when Buffy fell. She was the last to run out of the collapsing hellmouth, and the first to comfort Buffy when the enormity of what they'd been through had caught up with her. Somewhere along the line, Buffy's feelings had changed. When she looked at Faith, she felt…safe.

Buffy felt awful about her behavior in the basement. All of it. When the truth about the spell had come out, she'd been shocked, angry, jealous. She'd done the first thing that had come to her mind, something she had such a habit of doing—attack Faith. Faith had been nothing but good to her. She had to make it better.

When they stopped kissing, Faith held Buffy to her. The brunette was slightly taller than the blonde, which meant Buffy tucked nicely just under Faith's chin. Neither of them felt the need to speak. Instead, they looked out through the trees at the sky.

It had clouded over. The stars were no longer visible.

Buffy straightened up.

Faith held her tighter as she exhaled. "Ah….shit."

Traces of purple lighting were appearing over their camp. The fire had burned out, and leaves and ash blew in a lazy circle that rose upwards. Buffy bent down to retrieve the scythe. She spotted a fallen tree, half-rotted away, and decided it would be a convenient shelter. She reached up wordlessly and touched Faith's arm; Faith followed her gaze and her meaning. They ran to the trunk and slid behind it.

The lightning was increasing, though it was not as violent as it had been at the house. Every now and then it struck a tree that smoldered a little before going out. A fog started to fill their camp.

Buffy gripped the scythe. _You're not taking it, whoever you are…_

Faith squinted in the darkness. With every flash of light, she thought she could see…yes. A portal was opening. It started small, in the middle of the air, and slowly grew in size.

Buffy raised the scythe, ready to use it as a weapon, but Faith put a hand on her arm. "B…wait a minute."

The opening had reached the ground, but still they could not see into it. There seemed to be nothing more than fog, swirling and churning, dark colors of blue, black and red. Slowly, the currents of mist started to gather with some order, parting down the middle. Something small pierced the highest point and started to come out. Buffy tightened her grip on her weapon.

The "something" got larger as it pushed out into their world. It was a deep red, relatively thin, with ridges and curves. Buffy swallowed. _It's a wing…_

After five feet the wing was followed by an arm, which was the same deep red and very muscled. Soon after came the rest of the creature, on two heavy legs, standing twelve feet tall. He was silent, studying his surroundings. Buffy's eyes widened. "Now can I use the scythe?"

"B, just wait!" Faith whispered harshly.

"Wait? Are you out of your-" Faith clamped a hand over the blonde's mouth and held her tight. Buffy was too shocked to protest.

The creature seemed satisfied with whatever it found. It raised a hand towards the swirling fog-the colors seemed to shift and part at a more rapid pace.

All at once the fog vanished almost entirely and another world was revealed through the portal, one of flying demons and… _people?_ "Witches," Faith breathed. Buffy nodded. She noticed a stone castle through the mist, the dark sky giving it a ghostly glow. Great power radiated from it as well, stretching through into their own world. Buffy's attention was brought back as she sensed movement coming towards her; more beings were passing through. First came a lavender demon with spikes along its head, then a pair of human-sized ones with multiple eyes, scanning everything as the red demon was still doing. Faith gave a small gasp, startling Buffy, who followed her gaze upward.

A beautiful woman was descending slowly, her beasts having secured the ground for her. The woman had flowing robes and dark hair with bright colored highlights at the very ends. Both slayers recognized her from Faith's vision— _Deanna_. The slayer-witch.

There were more movements from the portal, more clumsy and rushed than the others had been. The slayers were stunned to see Kennedy and Xander come running out, calling their names. Buffy looked at Faith and saw the question in her eyes: _a trap?_ Buffy shook her head—it didn't feel like one. Faith swallowed and slowly stood up, revealing their position. Xander came running toward them, unfazed by the demons. Kennedy grinned and crossed her arms as Deanna landed at her side. "Told you we'd find you."

Xander met the slayers with a hug and a broad smile; they didn't return it. Faith kept staring at the creatures, at Deanna, at the portal. "Xander," Buffy breathed. "What is all of this?"

"Buffy."

The voice wasn't Xander's; it came from the portal. Buffy turned to face it.

The demons backed up to make more room and even Deanna drifted to the side. Through the mist came Giles. His clothes were covered with signs of battle—sweat, dirt, a little blood. He raised his eyebrows at the slayers and gave a slight smile. "Buffy, Faith: welcome to The Alliance."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all of you reading this story for the first time. Again, 1) this story was published elsewhere years ago and 2) it is the first of a trilogy. The second installment will be The Alliance and is already complete, so there won't be ages between postings.   
> If you find and read these elsewhere, please know I basically gave zeeeero warnings etc when I originally wrote this so read on other sites at your own risk. HOWEVER, on ao3 I will do my best to give warnings at least in the tags as things escalate (mostly for the third installment--so consider this a super advanced heads up for those who appreciate those things). Thanks always.


End file.
